


The Envoy Of Peace

by Vynix_Wang



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Battle, F/M, Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, finally I brave publish this fanfiction which I've made long time ago. This story tell about there's forecast which tell there will be envoy of peace who be destined to destroy Naraku forever. Honestly, I've got inspiration from Harry Potter, but I've try hard to made this story still original from anime series. If there's little OOC especially for Sesshoumaru hmmm... yeaaah everyone can change because of love, right? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hime Hyori & Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the things before you read the story :  
> \- This story was setting after battle inside Naraku's giant body. In this story, Naraku was a winner, Inuyasha and the other was loser  
> \- In this story, the last light of shikon no tama succeed saved, the last shard of shikon no tama hold by Kagome  
> _ This story ignore the time of Kagome's world, so, no matter many years later in this story, Kagome still same, lets say a day in Kagome's world is a year in Inuyasha's world  
> \- And the last, this is an important thing. I disagree if Sesshoumaru being relationship with Kagome, Kikyo, Rin, Kagura or the others. I'm fanatic fan of Sesshoumaru, I know his character. For daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru, he must in relationship with woman same class like him. This woman is Inugami Daiyoukai also, she is a princess, her name is Hime Hyori. You're pleasure to imagine what does she looks like, but I've my own imagine hehehe....
> 
>  
> 
> I hope these not too much notice hehehe...
> 
> Enjoy the story! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> I don't won Inuyasha and not take any benefit from this.

 

Slowly he opened his eyes which felt heavy because too long didn’t get his consciousness.

“You awake, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, looks worried.

Inuyasha only can give a little gasp as his answer. They were have hard fight with Naraku with his giant body. That giant body have destroyed three quarter village of Kaede Grandma. In that explosion when was Naraku attacked them, they had dispersed. Inuyasha succed found with heavy wounds on his body, but Sesshoumaru can’t found until now, maybe he couldn’t be saved remember his position was dangerous which closer to Naraku when that explosion happened.

“This is twice he wounded because of Naraku” Miroku said.

“Ehm” Sango murmured agreement “Naraku get stronger and powerfull everyday. We increasingly difficult to face him”

“This hunting looks will never end”

“Even this time fall victim” Kagome said, looks dejected “We can’t found Sesshoumaru”

“Is there possibilities he still alive?” Shippou asked.

“I don’t know, remember his wound really hard even before explosion happen” Sango answered

“You must be patient, Inuyasha” Kagome beg him smoothly.

Inuyasha’s eyes looks glisten with tears, he never know that lose Sesshoumaru can make affect on him.

 _Damn, Naraku! You must pay all of this!_ Inuyasha cursed in his heart.

 

 

***

 

 

Silence and safety it’s over….

“Hime-Sama!” one of her little servant called her, the name is Rei “The barrier is gone and there’s someone hurt outside there!” she report, looks afraid.

Hime Hyori end her meditation and opened her eyes slowly. She stare at the crystal ball which the colour is blue like the sky. That crystal ball put on the altar table, the name of that crystal is _eien no tama_.

 _Is this my destiny?_ Hime Hyori’s mind.

Finally, she stand up and follow her little servant to see what happen outside there. Corridor by corridor she through it and took her until upper terrace in front of her castle, which under the page castle, there’s several white dogs dan the twin sister of Rei, Rui gathered around someone under the tree.

Hime Hyori flies lightly to the her page castle and landed elegantly. Knows that their princess come, the gathered dispersed to give her the way. Hime Hyori step closer to the that figure.

 _Guk!Guk!_ Sound the dogs yelp to warn her.

“Becareful, Hime-Sama” Rui warn her too.

Hime Hyori continue her step to approach that figure under the tree. Although she didn’t show to her follower but deeply in her heart, she admire of that figure when she can look at him clearly.

That figure was a daiyoukai man who have heavy wounds. His war clothes broken, his body fulfilled of wet wounds, bloods and holes. His eyes closed tightly, and the one only the mark of his life is his weak breathe. But, no matter how bad his appearance, he looks handsome. Hime Hyori estimate that this man is not ordinary youkai, his fall had make broken her barrier which survive for long time. Hime Hyori imagined that this man have sharp eyes which can make the other who stare at him, bowed to him, include herself.

Hime Hyori bow beside him. This is first time she close to the other man except her father. His masculine fragrant raise up her desire which hidden all this time because of she too long alone life in her isolated castle. She don’t understand what happen with her now, but there’s something, this youkai man who same like her, Inugami Daiyoukai very different and make her heart beat so fast.

Hime Hyori hold his head carefully and put on her lap, then she closed her eyes. Light blue aura shine from her body and spread over to the man’s body. The wet wounds become dry, his body become warm and his weak breathe become stable. For this time, that’s enough for keep his life until several days later.

“ _Doushita Hime-Sama?_ ” Rui asked when she looks there’s not much changed from that recovery.

“It can’t be full recovery directly” Hime Hyori answered without stop look at the man’s face.

“ _Nani? Naze_?”

“His youkai energy still protect him and try to refused my heal energy which I want to spread. I must through that energy if I want to saved him”

“But is he still can be saved? Looks he had heavy wounds”

Hime Hyori nodded “He can be saved with _eien no tama_ , but it must be through several phase”

 

***

 

Sounds someone chuckled in the dark cave.

“What kind of wind which make you came here, Naraku?” asked a legendaries medium who very old, his head almost bald because of his white hair very little, his eyes was red because he love drink, his teeth almost toothless and foul, his kimono very shabby.

“Is that true, you can forecast the future rightly, Mayokutsu?” Naraku asked.

“I know the past, present and future almost right” Mayokutsu answered full of certainty.

“If that so, you must know what thing that I’m thinking now”

“Hmmm… you want to know who is stronger and powerfull than you now, right?”

“Exactly”

“The answer is nothing. There’s nothing stronger and more powerfull than you now, Naraku”

Naraku smile, full of satisfied.

“But only for this time”

The smile was gone “ _Nani?_ What do you mean?”

“There’s be destined, an envoy of peace who stronger and powerfull than you in the future. He will ruling with his wisdom not the darkness and fearness like you now”

Naraku still listened carefully.

“And he is who be destined to destroy you forever before he get the throne”

“Who is he?”

“He is a daiyoukai man, perfectly daiyoukai. He will born from a couple of daiyoukai who perfectly the womb and sowing the seeds”

“When he will come?”

“He will born when in the night sky is half moon and there’s no stars except one star which very bright and will fell down on the earth together with his birth into this world”

“Who is the couple will be bear him?”

“The couple perfectly daiyoukai. They are not ordinary youkai. The man very strong and arrogant, but the woman very elegant and wise. This envoy will be combined greatness of his parents”

“Explained it clearly, Mayokutsu. What kind of youkai? Who? And Where?”

“I can’t explained yet, because until this time, that’s all which I can see”

“Damn!”

“I warn you, Naraku. Same as like there’s nothing can stop you birth, there’s nothing also who can stop your doom. No matter what you do is useless. This envoy have be destined to present the light after your darkness. Later, there’s so many youkai will bowed to him and protect him during his growth even before he knows and realized his power. Just enjoy your power now during you still can enjoy it”

“Cih! My destiny is in my hands, Mayokotsu” Naraku said before walk away.

Mayokutsu only chuckled mysteriously.

 

***

 

“Standby around the castle and don’t let everyone entrance until I permit it” Hime Hyori ordered her twins servant.

“Haik!” Rui and Rei respond together and then get out from that wide room which have weak light.

Hime Hyori approached the man who lie down on the white futon. Carefully, she put his head on her lap. She stare at the face closely.

 _Last phase…._ Hime Hyori’s mind _After this, your power will be recover and I’m sure you will be leave from here. I just hope after you leave here, you’ll not forget me, like me who will not forget you, forever…_

Pushed by her desire, Hime Hyori did something brave that she never did before. Ia give a light, soft and long kiss on the man’s lips.

And the recovery process began.

 

***

 

“Do you believe that forecast, Naraku?” Byakuya asked his master.

“Believe it or not, we must be on alert” Naraku said.

“What’s your plan now?”

“I want the eternity”

“Shikon no tama had make you eternity”

“That’s not enough”

“ _Nani?_ What thing which greater than shikon no tama?”

“Greater maybe not, but that thing is the part which can make shikon no tama appearance more perfect and make me more powerfull until ruling the world and afterlife. I will never die, I will be eternity”

“What thing that you want to found it?”

“ _Eien no tama_ ”


	2. The Return Of Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru suddenly awake from his long slept and found his self in the middle of a wide room which have weak light. He sat down on the white futon.

 _Where am I?_ His mind said.

He just remember a little about the warm and fragrance of a woman who can made his youkai sense comfortable. He didn’t know who she is, but her face looks familiar. The sensation raise up his desire which slept during this time.

 _Yume…._ His mind said again. He remember that he was dreaming…. A dream which felt like reality….

 

 

He was stand in the middle of garden which fulfilled by flowers, under the blooming of sakura tree which the petals flies blown by the wind when finally he saw that figure.

” _Chici o-ye_?” Sesshoumaru called his father, Inu No Taishou.

“Protect her, Sesshoumaru” Inu No Taishou said, his voice was resonant.

” _Nani_?” Sesshoumaru frowns.

The Inu No Taishou’s figure was gone, replaced by a woman. He never know who is that woman and how looks her face. He was just saw her figure from behind and never saw she turned back until he got his consciousness.

 

 

Now he was realized that his body not fulfilled again by the wounds. His view was clear, everything is smooth without trace and was not looks like through the hard battle. He was wondered, who was the person that helped him.

To fulfilled his curiosity, he stand up from his futon. After he wear his war clothes and took his sword, he get out from that room and welcomed by sakura rain which fell down because this is the season. He found his self in the middle of big castle but so messy because of there’s many little youkai attacks from outside. The white dogs so busy running here and there to intercept them entrance the castle.

Suddenly appear groups of big monster behind the forest which around the castle. Dog white forces looks panic and confused how to face them, until that figure appear amazingly.

The shawl spread from highest roof the castle to the page. That form flies above the shawl, hovering down elegantly, blue aura brighten her body. She was released her attack to hit back the monster with her shawl which longer and longer, and the branch of the shawl more and more don’t know where they’re appear. Her fighting style was classic style from east, China.

 _Goooor_ …. One of big monster roared while throw up his big axe to the youkai woman. The youkai woman which hovering in her blue aura upside her white shawls still calm and not affected. The axe stop in the air just have one centimeters again from her face before flies back to his owner’s face until blown to pieces.

The youkai woman one more did her salto beautifully above her shawls, released much more blue aura to whole monsters which one by one destroyed and gone without trace. The castle back to the clean, for awhile.

 _Hmph… She is classy enough_ … Sesshoumaru murmured in his mind, who give attention of the yokai woman’s fighting style.

Not longer after groups of monster gone, the white dogs approached her. They took an old dog which heavy wound. The youkai women landed on the ground smoothly and bowed beside the wound dog. Carefully, she put the dog’s head on her lap and closed her eyes for awhile. Blue aura light from the youkai woman body to the dog’s body. The wounds and blood slowly gone, the white bristle lush and beautiful again. The dog get his consciousness, he stare at the youkai woman and lick her cheek as his grateful.

 _“Doitashimashite_ ” the youkai woman said softly and stroke his head fondly “Next time, don’t push yourself too much”

The dog bowed as his respectful to the youkai woman and then went with his forces.

Sesshoumaru who was always stand and pay attention from the begin from height there stunned. The comprehension shine from his eyes.

_The heal aura…If like that, maybe she…?_

Sesshoumaru fly down there and landed smoothly few meters from Hime Hyori. He stunned at the oriental face of Hime Hyori. She was so elegant, she has descent China’s youkai. She use a kimono which combined design between Japan’s style and China’s style. Her fluff circling around both of her shoulder. Decoration fan on her blue light hair which fall beautifully mark as her greatness as a princess.

Hime Hyori stunned also, as her guess, this youkai man has pair of sharp eyes which can conquer everyone who stare at him include herself. This youkai man unlike at first time when she found him under the tree. He was so tall, Hime Hyori’s head only reach until his shoulder. He was so handsome and strong. Don’t know why, Hime Hyori’s heart beat so fast.

Hime Hyori bowed in polite to him “You have recovered” she said softly.

“So, you’ve helped me?” Sesshoumaru asked with flat voice as usually.

“Yes, you were fell down on our castle’s page”

Suddenly a big monster with one eye appear near Sesshoumaru who was stabbed him directly with his long claw. He was stabbed right to the monster’s heart who were gone in the black smoke.

 _He really recovered…_ Hime Hyori’s mind said.

“So, here is your hiding”

“ _Nani?_ ” Hime Hyori don’t understand.

“You’re Hyosimaru’s daughter, the heir of _eien no tama_ ”

Hime Hyori become cautious “Since when you know that?”

“Since I saw you destroy that youkais”

Hime Hyori silent for awhile before said “Who are you? And how do you know about my father?”

“Sesshoumaru” Sesshoumaru said

 _Sesshoumaru? So that’s his name?_ Hime Hyori said in her mind, felt that name so familiar and she was ever heard it although she don’t know when and where.

“Inu No Taishou is my father” Sesshoumaru said again.

Hime Hyori understand now and she felt relieved “Now I know. If there’s a youkai who respected by my father, that is your father, InuTaishou-Sama”

“So does with my father”

Diaphanous. The mind which inside their heart only convey to the autumn breeze which took petals sakura which dash both of them.

Finally, Sesshoumaru turned around.

“Do you want to go?” Hime Hyori asked, tried not to show her regret.

Sesshoumaru turned a little to her while said “Thank’s for helping me” and then he walks away to the forest, leave the castle, leave Hime Hyori.

If Hime Hyori realized, that was for the first time Sesshoumaru say ‘thanks’ to the other youkai or the other creature during his life.

Hime Hyori stare at his leave until gone behind the forest. There’s space and emptiness in her heart. There’s something happen in herself and from now on her life will not same again. Her alone is not make her comfort again. She felt lonely. Her mind now hovering to the past, hundred years ago when she was a kid.

 

 

“ _Chici-oye,_ Who is InuTaishou?” little Hyori asked her father.

“InuTaishou is like us. He is a great daiyoukai. He has heart and glorious soul. Although he is daioyoukai but he hanyo and human”

“Like _you_?”

Hyosimaru stare at his little daughter while humbly smile as his answered for her innocent question.

“Who are greater between you and him?” little Hyori asked again.

Hyoshimaru thinking awhile before said “It’s difficult to said. We have fight once and then we never knew for the result, we were equal, that’s why we decided not to disturb each other and respect each other”

“So, You’re not hostile?”

“No, but not close also”

“Oh, I see. Is he still alive?”

“Yes, of course, he have one child too, a son”

“Really?”

“If I’m not wrong, his name is Sesshoumaru”

“Se-sho-maaru?” little Hyori tried to spell it “Whether he has same age with me?”

“I think he is older than you”

“May I being friendship with him? Because I have no friend here”

“Of course you may”

“Whether he kind?”

“I don’t know, he should be, because his father is a kind youkai too”

“Like you and me?”

“Yes, like you and me” Hyoshimaru said cheerfully while stroke his daughter’s head fondly.

“When we go back to the west, _Chici-oye?_ ”

“One day we will go back to the west and you can being friendship with him”

“Really? You promise?”

“I’m promise”

 

 

_Finally that promise never realized until you die…. But I never blame you Chici-oye…_

_“_ Hime-Sama” Rei’s called broken Hime Hyori’s imagine.

“Ehm?” Hime Hyori turned to her.

“So, he has connection with your father?”

Hime Hyori nodded “His father and my father has a power which can said almost equal, they’re respect each other”

“InuTaishou already died, right?” Rui asked.

“He died long time ago before my father died. Last, I heard that he was being relationship with a human woman. That relationship have objection from everyone, and then he died because of helped the human woman who have just bear their son”

“So, the baby who have just born is….” Rei can’t continue her words.

“Sesshoumaru’s step brother is a hanyou. If I’m not wrong his name is Inuyasha”

Rei and Rui gasp.

Hime Hyori walks to the waterfall and looked at the sky with dreamy views.

 _How his feel?_ Hime Hyori’s mind _His father being relationship with a human woman…. I can’t imagine if I experience that too… Whether that’s the reason which made him so cold like that?_

Hime Hyori sighed, looks afraid _Chici-oye… I met him… But looks it’s difficult to being friendship with him…._

***

 

“Now, what should we do, Jaken-Sama? Sesshoumaru-Sama will not come back again” Rin murmured with sad face.

“I don’t know” Jaken respond with dejected face too.

Suddenly the breeze blown them and the tall shadow appear above them. Jaken and Rin slowly turned to up and aghast.

“SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!” they’re yelled together.

“You still alive, my lord?” Jaken asked with teary eyes.

“Naraku. Was he failed to be destroyed?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Yes my lord, even Inuyasha-Sama had heavy wounds also” Jaken explain.

“Hm… I see…”

“You looks healthy my lord. How could you be saved?” Jaken asked again

“There’s a youkai saved me”

“Youkai?”

“Jaken”

“Yes?”

“For awhile, don’t let them know that I’m still alive. You understand?”

“Understand, my lord. I’m Jaken ready to serve you”

 

***

 

“Better you give up, Hyori! Or I’ll be destroyed you again!” King of Cobra, Hebihito, the old enemy of Hime Hyori threaten.

“I’ll never give up!” Hime Hyori said, her light blue eyes looks dangerous.

“I don’t want to hurt you, don’t force me to do that”

Hime Hyori attacked him with her aura, _Ora no Kaze,_ but slip because Hebihito can dodge it.

“Why you never received me?”

“I’ll never want being together with someone cruel like you!” Hime Hyori turned to her real transform, big dog youkai while roared and fly away to the sky inside her barrier.

“Damn!” Hebihito cursed “You will can’t dodge for me all the time, Hyori”

 

***

 

“Are you allright, Inuyasha?” Myouga asked.

“Better” Inuyasha said. He have just heal and can sit down while folded hands.

“Thank’s God, I was so afraid”

“Really? If you afraid, why you still dodge in every battle?”

“Yeah… It because….. whatever… I felt afraid of course, not only you. I feel regret too about Sesshoumaru’s died”

Suddenlf fell silent in that room.

“Although he was so cruel, but he still your big brother, son of InuTaishou-Sama. I’m so sad he must end like that” Myouga erased his tear with his little handkerchief “He was too arrogant and classy to be dead like that”

“I think since he has Rin-Chan, he was not so cruel again” Kagome said.

“Ehm” Sango murmured her agreement “He was saved Kohaku before he died”

“We can’t sad for long time, outside there, Naraku more powerfull” Miroku remind them.

“Yeah, right. You must revenge, Inuyasha” Myouga support him.

“I know that even if you don’t said it. Sooner or later Naraku must be destroyed in my hands” Inuyasha said full of willpower.

“By the way, about Naraku. I have news” Myouga said seriously.

Diaphanous again, everyone ready to listen.

“I heard he want to found the eternity crystal, _eien no tama_ ”

“Eien no tama?!” everyone replied together.

“Is there someone have heard about that crystal?” Myouga asked.

“I think the greatest crystal is only shikon no tama” Shippou said.

“Yeah, there’s not much person knows about this crystal” Myouga continued “Even almost people think that’s just fairytale, but not, the crystal it’s true

“Shikon no tama more controlled by spirit energy, but eien no tama more controlled by world energy”

“Like Yin and Yang?” Miroku asked.

“Ehm” Myouga nodded “Shikon no tama’s character is attack, eien no tama’s character is survive. Shikon no tama can revival the death and eien no tama atlhough can’t revival the death but can heal who almost death”

“But with shikon no tama only, it can make the owner eternal, right?” Kagome asked.

“Yes, but not perfect enough. Shikon no tama must implanted to the body to revival the death, but eien no tama only with the aura from that crystal can heal hundred people. If both of them become one, eien no tama can spread shikon no tama’s energy, so you can imagine it…”

“Naraku can revival the death from afterlife?” Sango guess.

Myouga nodded “He will have power in this world and afterlife”

“What will happen if the crystals use to attack each other?” Kagome asked.

Myouga thinking for awhile “It’s hard to say. Maybe can’t be maximal. Both of the could be lost or win-win. But whatever the result if that happen, the crystal can’t be used again for awhile”

“How long?”

“It’s about a year”

Diaphanous

“Where is the eien no tama be?” Inuyasha asked.

“Long time ago, the crystal belongs to Hyoshimaru-Sama, the great dog youkai from east, China”

“Hyoshimaru?” Inuyasha replied.

“Actually, he is youkai from west like your father too. He is inugami daiyoukai also. Long time ago InuTaishou-Sama have fight with him once. But there’s no result who was the lost and the winner. So that’s why they were decided to stop the fight and not disturb each other. They respect each other and then Hyoshimaru took decision go to the east and live in China until he died”

“So, he has connection with my dad?”

“Yes, both of them was great youkai in that era. Eien no tama was belongs to him and he was protect that crystal from hands of evil. Hebineku was a king of youkai cobra who so cruel, he was really desire to get the crystal. Hyoshimaru was have a tight battle with him before finally he was succeed destroyed Hebineku forever”

“And then after he died, where is the crystal now?” Miroku asked.

“In China, Hyoshimaru met with a woman inugami daiyoukai and give birth a daughter, the name is Hyori. It seems, eien no tama bequeathed to her. Hebihito, son of Hebineko now want to get the crystal too. Looks he more powerfull than his father”

“And Hyori fight with him too?” Inuyasha asked.

Myouga shook his head “Hime Hyori is not match with him. She choosed to dodge from the battle and hide inside her castle. According to the news, she has back to the west now, Japan and no long time, Hebihito follow her to the west too”

“Whether that cobra succed found her?” Shippou asked.

“Until few days ago, Hime Hyori was hiding well”

“What do you mean untill few days ago?” Sango wondered.

“Few days ago there’s furor from Hiokai’s mountain. Deep in the forest of that mountain there’s a bold fog. The people in that village never brave to go far away inside the forest. Now the fog was gone, and the people in village so surprised because inside the fog there’s pieces of castle and snakes”

“So, that snake succeed found her?” Miroku snapped.

“Maybe” Myouga respond.

“Whether he got the crystal?” Inuyasha asked.

“I don’t know. For me, although Hime Hyori not good enough in the battle but she’s so smart in survive. She was succeed hiding for decades from that snake. According to the news, Hebihito not only wants to get the crystal, but Hime Hyori also”

“Nani? What do you mean?” Inuyasha wondered.

“The gossip said, Hime Hyori is so beautiful, elegant and charming. Hebihito love her”

“And how about Hime Hyori?” Shippou snapped.

“She never received him of course. And choose to live alone in her castle until few days ago”

“What’s reason which made Hebihito can found her?” Inuyasha asked again

“Her barrier was gone, don’t know why”

“So, Hime Hyori now can be everywhere” Shippou asked

“Yes” Myouga nodded.

“Hope she can protect herself from that snake” Miroku said

“And Naraku” Inuyasha connected.

“So, what’s our plan now, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked him.

“We must found that crystal before the others” Inuyasha decided and the others nodded their agreement.


	3. Incarnation Of Hime Hyori

 

_ Naraku’s Castle _

“She was not in her castle again. Everything’s destroyed because of snake’s attacked” Byakuya report to his master, Naraku.

“That means, she maybe everywhere now…hmpp…” Naraku murmured.

“What our plan now, Naraku?”

“Spread this news to the world, if every youkai chase her, she can’t go anywhere. And spend our youkais to the villages to destroy everything”

“What for?” Byakuya wondered

Naraku only gave a mysterious smile.

 

***

 

“Looks there’s chaos here” Kagome said while look around, there’s corpses everywhere.

“What’s wrong here?” Sango wondered.

“There’s some villages that we have passed and almost of them destroyed. Is there anyone who can we ask?” Inuyasha grouse

“Help…Hel…p…” sounds someone demanded

“Looks there’s someone ask for help there” Shippou pointed

They approached the place which Shippou pointed. There’s an oldman hurt in the ground but saved from attacked. Kagome bandage his wound with her medicine stuff.

“Actually, what’s going on in this village?” Kagome asked when she have finished bandage the oldman’s wound.

“Few days ago there’s a youkai woman came to this village and destroyed everything. Her face so beautiful but she’s so scary, she was bloodthirsty” the oldman said.

“What kind of youkai exactly?” Miroku asked.

“Looks a dog youkai, according to the news, she was release from her seal from foot of the Hiokai’s mountain. It seems, she was watchman from that mountain. If I’m not wrong, the citizen of village there said her name Hime Hyori”

“ _Nani_?!!” everyone squeal together.

“Now I don’t have anything and always life in fear now. None knows where she want to attack again. She eat and suck citizen’s blood like hungrier of wild dog. Her eyes is red, her beauty so spooky”

Everyone fell silent after heard that explanation.

“Do you believe that, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked.

“I don’t know” Inuyasha murmured the turned to Myouga “What do you think, uncle Myouga?”

“I don’t know too, as I know Hyoshimaru was a great and wise youkai, his daughter must not far from him. I really don’t understand, I have no idea” Myouga said.

“How if we check to the Hiokai Village then asked the citizen there directly?” Miroku propose.

Everyone give their agreement.

 

***

 

“Hime Hyori so cruel! We must kill her!” sound one of chairman village and everyone respond together. They divided many groups and began watch around village.

Sesshoumaru have heard that rumour too and had ordered Jaken to investigate inside the village.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama!” Jaken yelled while ran to approached his master.

“What have you get, Jaken?” Sesshoumaru asked him.

“Master, so many human inside the village scared because of Hime Hyori’s terror who like eat human and suck their blood. Her eyes is red and so spooky. The citizen village can’t be calm day by day. There’s so many human and children fall victim because of her”

“Is that so?”

Jaken nodded.

 _Hyori…? Looks she is not like such youkai…. What does it mean?_ Sesshoumaru said in his mind.

 

***

 

 _Almost whole demons chase me just becouse of this crystal… Otosan… Can I still keep it?_ Hime Hyori murmured in her mind.

Ssst… ssst….sounds hiss of snakes.

Hime Hyori be on alert.

Suddenly Hebitoru appear, the leader of cobra forces of Hebihito.

“I’m Hebitoru saluted to Hime-Sama” Hebitoru said while bowed respectfuly to the Hime Hyori.

“Just go away and tell to your lord that I won’t going to him!” Hime Hyori said to him calm but firmly.

“Hebihito-Sama will protect you Hime-Sama. So that you must not displaced in the wilderness like now” Hebitoru said.

“I better die than must together with him” Hime Hyori attack the forces with her power and fly fast to the sky with her dog demon form.

“Damn! She’s slip again!” Hebitoru cursed.

 

***

 

“Actually it’s hard for us to believe that untill we experience by ourself” one of mature man who is Hiokai Village’s citizen said to Inuyasha and the other. “Long time ago at foot of Hiokai mountain there’s a bold fog, we’re not brave to get closer. The rumour said there’s a princess inside that fog. But whoever inside that fog we adoring her.”

“Eh? Why?” Kagome who feel surprised like the other, asked.

“It’s about 50 years ago before that fog appear Hiokai mountain ground was so barren. When that fog appear the soil around there become fertile so we can farming there. Our village fulfilled of peace and safety. If there’s citizen here fell sick will become heal not took time so long. So whoever inside there, we adore”

“Owh, is that so?” Inuyasha murmured.

The man nodded “But don’t know why days ago the fog was gone. And that youkai woman appear in front of us” the man shudder “There’s rest of blood in her lips because she just have suck her prey. She has light blue colour hair and there’s decoration fans. Her kimono was not like Japan’s kimono, there’s combine from Chinna. When we want to attack her, she was destroyed almost all of us and then she was gone. We really scared of her” the man ended the story.

“Inuyasha, we must find that princess and stop her” Miroku urgent him.

“Ehm” Inuyasha undertakes.

 

***

 

 _More quiet here…._ Hime Hyori’s mind.

Suddenly a chain appear circling her waist, a chain appear again and circling her right hand then left hand.

 _What’s this?_ Hime Hyori wondered.

“That’s Hime Hyori sucking human blood!” one of citizen village yelled. They came abuzz to catch her.

_Human… what they talking about? I never suck human’s blood... or anything…_

“Kill her!”

The chains bind her more tightened and hurt her.

_They are human… I can’t hurt them…_

With her aura Hime Hyori broken the chains untill made the citizen fell on the ground but none hurt. She made bold fog untill the citizen hard to see then she flies into the sky, gone.

 

***

 

The night came, Inuyasha and his friends start to guard around one village.

“If she will coming?” Shippou asked while shudder.

“I don’t know” Miroku said.

“NOOOO!!!” sounds someone yelled.

Inuyasha and friends ran to the voice maker and they found it. Incarnation of Hime Hyori with her red eyes have just lick fresh blood on her lips. Her face full of satisfied. Her victim fell down on the ground, died.

“So, is she Hime Hyori?” Sango wondered.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword “Die you youkai!” he release kaze no kizu to her who succeed dodge it.

Incarnation of Hime Hyori appear-disappear like a ninja and moved so fast. Wherever tessaiga swang never reach her real form.

“Cih! Show yourself bastard!” Inuyasha yelled.

Incarnation of Hime Hyori appear and release her attack to Inuyasha from her red eyes. Inuyasha reflect back that attack to her with his sword but failed reach her, otherwishe incarnation of Hime Hyori pulled out her long sharp claw and succeed scratch Inuyasha’s chest.

“Inuyasha!” sounds Kagome scream in panic. She released her arrow to the incarnation of Hime Hyori.

The arrow failed to touch her. Incarnation of Hime Hyori flashed gone, escape.

“Damn!” Inuyasha cursed “Her moved very fast!”

 

***

 

“Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama?” Rin wondered.

 _Huh! Why Sesshoumaru-Sama didn’t let me to follow him?_ Jaken murmured in his mind.

Suddenly that figure appear from the brush and catched Rin.

“AAAA!” Rin screaming so scared, wants to released herself from that demon but she failed.

In the right time Sesshoumaru appear and slash her.

For dodge from his slash, incarnation of Hime Hyori force to release Rin. Now, she and Sesshoumaru stand face to face, stare at each other.

 _She’s not Hyori…_ Sesshoumaru’s mind, of course he knows the different. The real Hime Hyori will recognised him and bow respectfully to him. And this smell is not fragrance smell like he ever sniff it when he stand up closed to that woman. This red eyes stare at him impolitely, while Hime Hyori’s eyes is light blue and will stare at him with soft eyes.

Sesshoumaru attack her with his claw but that incarnation can dodge it more times. Finally Sesshoumaru released his attack with his bakusaiga. That demon succeed destroyed.

“You’re so great, Sesshoumaru-Sama!” said Jaken happily.

Sesshoumaru sheathe back his sword.

“Is she Hime Hyori? She so scary” Jaken said again.

“Is not her” Sesshoumaru respond sharply “That woman is another demon who disguise as her”

“Hah? So then how you can recognise and distinguish the true and the false Sesshoumaru-Sama? Jaken asked

“Because the youkai who have saved me was her. Hyori and she’s not kill human”

“Oh I see. If she was so kind because she helped Sesshoumaru-Sama, she impossible kill human” Rin said innocently

“Who is behind of this messy?” Jaken wondered

 _Is that Naraku?_ Sesshoumaru wondered in his mind. _But I’m not sniff his smell at all… what does this mean?_

***

 

“I can sniff Naraku’s smell!” Inuyasha exclaim while ran with the other to the smell “You can feel it to, Kagome? Shikon no tama?”

“Ehm” Kagome nodded “In front of there”

“Come on guys!” Inuyasha and the other ran faster

***

 

She look at her reflection on the water while brood in the edge of the calm lake.

_Everything changed so fast and suddenly…._

Then she turned to the afternoon sky.

_Why everything become like this?_

The Sesshoumaru’s shadow appear in her mind.

_No… He never want this crystal… And it was not his fault if he fell down on the castle’s page…The old barrier opened it was because of his battle with the hanyou who used the shikon no tama which more dominant and powerfull than eien no tama…_

“So here you are, Princess Hyori” sound someone said her name.

Hime Hyori stand up and face him “Who are you?” she asked.

“Maybe you know my name, Naraku”

“Naraku? So that’s you” Hime Hyori be on alert.

“How? Happy with the party that I’ve made to welcome you out from your castle?”

“So, it was you who have made the messy”

“Everything, youkai and human” Naraku admit it.

“So, you too who made the incarnation of me to destroy the villages and killed human?”

“Yes I do, Princess”

“What do you want from me?”

“I’m sure you know the answer”

“I never hand over this crystal to you”

“Okay, so I’ll captured it!”

Naraku released his attack from his red eyes, Hime Hyori protect herself with the barrier which she build it so that the attack can’t touch her. Naraku attack her again with his hakureizan and succeed destroy the barrier.

 _“Nani?”_ Hime Hyori aghast and then survive the rest of hakureizan with her ora no kaze and want to pushed back to Naraku.

“Stronger you attack me, stronger I return your attack!” Naraku said full of satisfied.

 _Damn!_ Hime Hyori get trapped.

Naraku added his power and pushed to Hime Hyori who can’t survive again but can dodge from the explosion from hakureizan and her aura’s wind. With his fast move, he drew his sword from his right hand and succeed hurt Hime Hyori’s chest. The kimono from her right shoulder was torn, her fluff bleeding. Not untill there, Naraku gripping her neck.

“Weak daiyoukai. Now proven that the real blood have no meaning and there’s not much the different” Naraku said so cruel.

Hime Hyori although it’s difficult to breathe now but she doesn’t feel scared at all. She stare back to the Naraku with defiance.

“Owh bright blue eyes. I like that, so that’s why the demon snake very love you. But I’m not easily tempted. Now, hand over the crystal!”

“N-never..” Hime Hyori said hardly.

When Naraku want to tightened his grip, suddenly there’s a lightning appear and drew his arm untill broken off. Hime Hyori get her freedom while Naraku’s arm growth again from the pulse inside disconnected part.

“Cih! Sesshoumaru!” Naraku cursed.

Hime Hyori surprised with his came, her heart beat so fast again which not related with her died which almost come.

“So, you still alive, huh?!” Naraku screaming fulfilled of wrath.

“As you see” Sesshoumaru taunted him “Now you’ll die in my hands!” Sesshoumaru release his attack from bakusaiga but Naraku succeed reflect it back to Sesshoumaru with his kekkai. Sesshoumaru hold the attack and throw it to the air.

 _Damn!_ Sesshoumaru cursed in his mind. He jump and salto in the air and drew his word again full of power. He succeed destroy Naraku barrier and split his head and body.

Naraku although a little bit shock he still chuckled “You will never can destroy me, Sesshoumaru. Don’t wast your energy” he gone inside his black typhoon “We are unfinished, Princess” He said before escape.

“Damn! He escape again!” sounds Inuyasha cursed. He have just came with his friends.

“It’s impossible” Kagome aghast, not only her, but the others stunned at Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori.

“So, you still alive, Sesshoumaru” Inuyasha said then turned to Hime Hyori “And you” he pointed “So here you are, now you will not escape from me!” Inuyasha began drew his sword to Hime Hyori and released his bakuryuha.

But his tessaiga never reach Hime Hyori because stopped by bakusaiga of Sesshoumaru.

“ _Nani?_ ” Inuyasha shock with Sesshoumaru did.

Sesshoumaru pushed him back untill he fell down on the ground.

“Inuyasha!” sound Kagome scream panicly.

Inuyasha stand up while mad at him “What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?! You who have just appear why become so nuts? She must be killed, she who have destroy the village and kill human and children!”

“Is your eyes still in function, Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru taunted him.

 _So that’s Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru’s step brother…_ Hime Hyori’s mind

“Cih! Better you step aside or I’ll destroy you too!” Inuyasha threat him.

“Go” Sesshoumaru murmured while glanced at Hime Hyori

“But…” Hime Hyori can’t leave this misunderstanding like this.

“Go now!” Sesshoumaru forced her.

Hime Hyori gasp but obey him and fly away inside her barrier.

“Hei!” Inuyasha wants to chased her but Sesshoumaru throw him again with his bakusaiga and leave a light scrath on his shoulder.

“You thin what are you doing, huh?!” Inuyasha protest.

“Is not her, who destroy the villages” Sesshoumaru explained to him, coldly.

“ _Nani?_ ”

“Naraku’s incarnation who disguise as her who did it”

“Looks he said the true, Inuyasha” Miroku said “Hime Hyori who just leave is different with Hime Hyori who fight with you yesterday, only by seeing her eyes we can distinguish her”

“Is that so? So what does Naraku mean with all of this?”

“That’s clear, he wants that crystal, eien no tama” Miroku explain.

“Cih!” Inuyasha sheathe back his tessaiga and saw Sesshoumaru who turned back wants to leave “ _Matte Sesshoumaru!”_ he stopped him.

Sesshoumaru stop and glanced at him.

“Why you saved her? Do you recognise her?” Inuyasha asked him

Sesshoumaru’s stare changed to dangerously. At first, Inuyasha think that he want to attack him because he have asked him the private question. But evidently Sesshoumaru only answered with his cold voice.

“Mind your business, Inuyasha” and he walks away leave curiosity to Inuyasha and friends.


	4. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give name for Sesshoumaru's mother => Joo Shizue (Queen Shizue)

“Na... na.. na..” sounds Rin sang a song while ran around and spread the flowers which she has just picked.

 _Huh! Noisy!_ Jaken gripe in his mind.

Suddenly the soil cliff below her broken. Her sang voice changed to screaming voice. She will fell down to the gap.

“Rin!” Jaken scream panicly.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama!” Rin called the name.

Sesshoumaru who was on the way flies to his follower heard that voice and added his speed wants to helped, but evidently there’s a light which catch her body and help her first. The light took her to the save place on the cliff and landed her safely.

“ _Ariga... aaa!_ ” Rin has just want to say thank’s but when she saw Hime Hyori’s face she screaming so fearly because remember about the incarcation from Naraku’s subordinates. Rin hide behind Jaken who ready with his nintonjou.

“Go demon!” Jaken extrude.

In that moment Sesshoumaru landed on the ground softly, not far from them. He warn Jaken “Be polite, Jaken” he said.

“ _Nani?_ ” Jaken confused.

Sesshoumaru stare at Hime Hyori with view difficult to decipher. This woman looks more weak and untidy from the last time he met her. There’s a wound around her body. But after all that things, she still elegant, her charm as a princess was not gone. He wondered in his mind, is that true this weak youkai who have saved him few times ago?

Hime Hyori stunned at him too. She felt low self-esteem now, the circumtances turned over. Sesshoumaru look handsome and strong in front of her, otherwise she looks messy and tired because has throught a lot of fighting after she get out from her castle. Almost all her life, she was born and growth inside castle. Untill she was met Sesshoumaru, she love to be alone.

“You must be in you castle, musn’t you?” Sesshoumaru began to speak.

“My castle had destroyed because of Hebihito’s forces” Hime Hyori respond “Until this time they still wants to chase me, not only that, now the demons and human chase me too”

“Include Naraku” Sesshoumaru completed

Hime Hyori nodded.

 _So, is the her? The real Hime Hyori who have saved Sesshoumaru-Sama’s life?_ Jaken’s mind _She’s beautiful but she look so weak, is that true this woman strong enough to saved Sesshoumaru-Sama?_

“ _Arigato_ ” Hime Hyori said

“Ehm?” Sesshoumaru frowns, don’t understand what she meant.

“You’ve save my life from Naraku”

“I just don’t want he get what he want”

“But, you’ve save me too from your brother”

“Okay, if you said so. We are paid off now, I don’t owe everything again from you”

Hime Hyori nodded her agreement, moreover she never felt Sesshoumaru owe to her. She began turned over, wants to go, but suddenly Rin approached her.

“Thank you for helping me. I’m sory because I’ve screaming like that”

Hime Hyori stare at her softly “It’s okay, next time you must be careful” she said.

“Ehm” Rin nodded sweet.

Suddenly Hime Hyori feel that bad hunch. Far away from their place, there’s forces of little demons flies to her looks want to attack her. Sesshoumaru felt that movement too. He pulled out his bakusaiga and give sharp view to Jaken to warn him.

Jaken understand his view and took Rin to the safe place behind the brush.

Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori get ready for the attack, they’re stand back to back each other.

“They are belongs to Naraku, aren’t they?” Hime Hyori murmured that question while glance to Sesshoumaru behin her.

“Hmp.... everything disgusting is belongs to him” Sesshoumaru cursed coldly.

The troop of little youkais move closer to them. Sesshoumaru slash his bakusaiga to the left side and Hime Hyori used her aura to survive in the right side. The demons which attacked them too many and endless, they come and come again.

 _Damn you, Naraku!_ Sesshoumaru cursed in his mind.

 _They’re too many... til when i can survive?_ Hime Hyori’s mind.

Not long time again the troops gradually destroyed untill gone without rest. There’s no a leader from that troops. The sunset looks back behind the mountain.

Sesshoumaru flick his sword to clean the rest part youkais before he sheathe back.

 _If continue like this.... My power...._ Hime Hyori said in her mind. She felt tired, her view become dark and her body began staggered. She will fell down to the ground if Sesshoumaru didn’t catch her tiny body in the right time.

“Oh... she fainted...” Rin said

“Of course she tired, she fight without stop after get out from her castle” Jaken said then turned to Sesshoumaru “Now what should we do, Sesshoumaru-Sama?” he asked.

Sesshoumaru didn’t answered and did something which never be expected from the others before. Carefully, he lift up Hime Hyori’s body and carry her to the safe place.

 _Am I fly?_ Hime Hyori wondered in her mind half conscious _No.. this is his fragrance....where does he want to bring me go?_

Hime Hyori’s heart suddenly beat so fast and that’s unconnected from her tired. However, she can’t believe him yet, she’s doesn’t recognised him well and went she tried to move to release herself from him, she failed. Her body didn’t want to move even to opened the eyes.

 _Okay... just let it go.... Indeed I need rest for awhile... beside.. I like this fragrance.._ she said in her mind, she give up and then felt slept.

Jaken still stunned to his master, wondered what’s wrong with him?

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Although that woman didn’t destroyed the villages but it was unlike Sesshoumaru’s character to saved her” Inuyasha murmured

“Maybe he want the crystal too?” Shippou asked

“No, I think it’s not” Myouga said “He is too classy to used something like that. He never want the crystal or something like shikon no tama”

“The princess evidently looks fragile that I thought, she is looks a kind youkai and not hurt human” Sango said

“Hyoshimaru like Inutaishou-Sama, they’re great youkai in the past who didn’t hurt human. Of course Hime Hyori must not far from her father” Myouga explained.

“But, is Sesshoumaru same like his father?” Shippou asked.

Myouga took a deep breathe “He is exception of course, I always feel frustated everything about that brat. But I’m happy now because he still alive”

“Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori was, look from their attitude looks they’re know each other” Miroku murmured.

“How could it be? Are they ever meet before maybe when their father still alive?” Sango asked Myouga.

“No, never. As I know Hime Hyori was born in Chinna and never go to Japan before this time” Myouga respond.

“Maybe like his father who respect to Hyoshimaru then Sesshoumaru give respect too to Hyoshimaru’s daughter” Miroku said.

“Cih! Don’t be silly!” Inuyasha taunted.

“Hmm.... Hime Hyori, she’s so beautiful as the rumour said, is that possible if Sesshoumaru like her?” Kagome said

“Cih! Don’t said stupid thing like that! It’s impossible!” Inuyasha said.

“I think he is better now” Kagome said again

“But not enough to falling in love I think” Inuyasha replied

“Unfortunately, I agree with you, Inuyasha-Sama” Myouga murmured.

Everyone murmured their agreement too

***

 

“You still miss him, don’t you Haha-ue? Although he was betraying you?”

“I’m still miss him ‘till this time same as like you still miss him ‘till this time. Just admit it Sesshoumaru” Joo Shizue said right on the target when she was stare at the crescent.

Sesshoumaru didn’t care.

“When they still alive, they’re together, untill die now, they still together, leave me alone who still alive here”Joo Shizue took a deep breathe “And then my precious son still travel around the world to build the power”

“You want to said that you feel lonely now, don’t you?”

Joo Shizue turned to her son “So, why don’t you make few little dogies to accompany me here, Sesshoumaru?”

“I don’t understand what you talking about”

“Are happy all this time, Sesshoumaru?” his mother asked.

“Even I don’t know what mean of happiness”

“Don’t you want to continue our generation, Sesshoumaru? Your real blood?”

“I never think about it and never want it”

“So, from now on just think about it ‘till you want it”

“Don’t be silly!”

“I’m not”

“That thing just make me more inconvenience”

“But you will like that inconvenience. Do you realized that you feel lonely, don’t you Sesshoumaru?

“Can we stop this discussion?”

“I’m sure that you understand Sesshoumaru” Joo Shizue ignore her son’s protest “Sesshoumaru, whether there’s nothing a beautiful youkai woman outside there which you like it?”

Sesshoumaru fell silent for awhile, don’t know why and how, Kagura’s image before she died appear and disappear so fast.

“I don’t need them” he said arogantly.

“Really?’ Joo Shizue turned over elegantly and sat down on her throne. She stare at her son with serious view.

Sesshoumaru stare back to her mother with same serious view.

“Do you remember about Hyoshimaru?” suddenly his mother asked.

“Yes I do. Chici-oye ever told about him”

“He has a daugther, if i’m not wrong, her name is Hyori”

“So?” Sesshoumaru looks don’t like this discussion.

“Rumour said that she’s so beautiful and elegant. I think she’s younger than you, but the important thing is she is same class like us, same class like you”

“You even never meet her”

Joo Shizue ignore that again and still continue to talk “I heard that she has inherit eien no tama from her father, Hyoshimaru. And she come back to here 50 years ago, hide inside her castle from Hebihito”

“And you desire I’m with coward youkai woman who like to hide? My problem too much enough without must face with Hebihito”

“She need to be protected, Sesshoumaru. Hide of course is not a way which she like, she just powerless because she’s not strong like her father. Forget that hanyou or tessaiga, you just can be stronger and powerfull if there’s someone you want to protect”

“You said same like Chici-oye”

“Indeed. Your father strong becaus there’s person that he want to protect although the person wasn’t me because I assessed strong enough to protect my self”

“Me it’s me, I don’t want to be used by the other”

“One day you’ll be understand and realized that so happy if yourself is important and used to the other person. I’m old now, Sesshoumaru, just consider carefully”

“Hmph... Don’t put hope so much to me”

“You’re mature, I believe that you’ll understand one day”

“It’s up to you, but if i may warn you, don’t waste your time just for waiting me understand”

 

***

 

Hime Hyori’s voice who began got her consciousness broken his imagine when few months ago he visitied his mother in her castle before he got his bakusaiga.

 _I can’t move...._ Hime Hyori’s mind _All of my body so hurt..._ then she wasn’t force herself again and lean back to the Ah-Un stomach. She was never feel so fragile like this all time of her life.

That time was evening. Rin and Jaken were have good sleep, only Sesshoumaru still awake. He sat down on the big stone in the edge of cliff, be on alert while saw the dark hills across.

 _What his thinking now?_ Hime Hyori wondered in her mind.

“Why don’t you heal yourself?” suddenly Sesshoumaru asked, his voice was flat as usually.

“Should be, after i can move later”

“Don’t you want to find a new safe place to hide?”

Hime Hyori slowly took a deep breathe “I think that’s not a good way again. I can’t find a new safe place too, beside I’m fed up must to hide all the time”

 _Hide of course is not a way which she like.... she just powerless because she’s not strong like her father...._ Don’t know why Joo Shizue’s voice ringing in his ears.

“When you saved me...” Sesshoumaru continue to speak

“Ehm?”

“Did you have distribute too much power to me?”

 _Nani? How he know that?_ “Why you asking that?”

“There’s aura energy in my attack and I can feel my power stronger than before”

“I’ve just distribute to taste for keeping you life” lie Hime Hyori.

“Why you saved me?”

“I’m the heir of eien no tama, I promised my father to save whoever needed and always be”

“Although the person which you don’t recognise?”

“Yes, alhtoug the perso which I don’t recognise” Hime Hyori said with voice don’t want to discuss that again, she closed her eyes looks still tired.

Sesshoumaru didn’t discuss it again.

 

***

_ Tomorrow morning _

There’s sound hiss of snakes

“Rin-Chan” Hime Hyori called her.

“Ehm?” Rin turned to her.

“Stand back” Hime Hyori ordered.

“ _Nani?_ ”

“Hurry up”

“ _Hai..._ ” Rin obeyed then hiding behind the brush.

After that there’s the troop of snake appear in front of her. Unfortunately Hime Hyori still powerless and Sesshoumaru wasn’t around.

“Akh! Hime-Sama! What happen? Who dare made you hurt like this?” Hebitoru asked when he saw Hime Hyori’s condition.

“Not your business” Hime Hyori said coldly.

“Hebihito-Sama can heal you and protect you, Hime-Sama”

“I don’t need it. I better die”

“Forgive me, if I’m not polite, Hime-Sama”

Hebitoru spread his drug.

Hime Hyori protect herself with her barrier which succeed she made but not strong enough to keep survive.

Hebitoru added his drug attack untill become a bold fog.

Hime Hyori put her right hand to the soil and distribute her power from the ground to attack them. Hebitoru and his troop beaten for awhile before survive again.

“Ouch..” Hime Hyori grimace, her energy still unstable, she just can used her aura once. She anesthetized and taken away by carriage of Hebitoru.

 

***

 

 

 

“Owh, where is she? Is she already go?”Jaken wondered when he just arrived with Sesshoumaru.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama!” Rin appear from the brush.

“What’s going on, Rin?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“Hime-Sama, she was kidnapped!” she tell him.

“What?! But who.... arghhh Sesshoumaru-Sama!” Jaken aghast.

 _Wuuuz...._ Sesshoumaru already fly away.

 

***

 

“Come one! Faster!” Hebitoru ordered his troop.

Suddenly appear blue wind attack them.

“ _Nani?_ What’s that?” Hebitoru wondered

That wind appear again and this time some forces hurt.

“What should we do now, Hebitoru-Sama?” one of his subordinate asked.

“We landed!” _Damn! Who’s behind of this?!_

Just a minute they landed on the ground when the blue wind attack again. There’s a bold fog blocking their views. They can’t see anything and not brave enough to move. When the fog gradually gone, everyone aghast seeing that figure. They didn’t know when and how that youkai did that. Sesshoumaru had stand up far away from them while carrying Hime Hyori who still fainted.

Sesshoumaru turned back arrogantly.

“ _Matte!_ ” Hebitoru stopped him.

Sesshoumaru unmoved.

“Who are you?! How dare you touch himegami like that!” Hebitoru demanded.

“Hmph... If Hebihito wants her, he must face me first” Sesshoumaru scorn before gone while carrying Hime Hyori’s tiny body.

“Damn!” Hebitoru cursed.


	5. The Deal

 

“ _Nani?!_ You’ve failed only for catch a hurt woman?! Don’t be silly!” Hebihito mad at his subordinate.

“It was because of that man” Hebitoru said

“A man? Then who is he?”

“His name is Sesshoumaru”

“Sesshoumaru?” Hebihito replay while frowns when he heard that name, he felt familiar.

“Sesshoumaru is Inutaishou’s son. Great daiyoukai like Hyoshimaru long time ago” Hebitoru explained.

The comprehension implicit on his face “Now I understand. Inutaishou who was finally had a relationship with a human woman until give birth a hanyou. Sesshoumaru’s step brother”

“Yes, that’s him, Hebihito-Sama”

“Why Sesshoumaru protect her?”

“That’s we don’t know yet, sir”

“I heard that Sesshoumaru is not like his father, he is not such like a kind youkai. I can’t believe that he protect Hyori”

“Maybe he respect to Hime-Sama, like his father respect to Hime-Sama’s father” Hebitoru said.

Hebihito shook his head “No, I’m sure it’s not like that. Sesshoumaru doesn’t have a compassionate heart like that. Even he want to kill his own brother. Any idea how they met?”

“I’m not sure Hebihito-Sama, but perhaps this case connected to how the barrier of Hime-Sama’s castle destroyed, so that finally we can find her”

“Hm….” Hebihito looks thinking.

“Maybe he want the crystal too?”

“If that so, Hyori already dead now. We can’t underestimate this Sesshoumaru, he had good ability”

“Or maybe he want Hime-Sama too?”

Hebihito looks annoyed with that idea “No, I don’t think so. I heard he always claim that his heart is perfect, he can’t feel fear and sorrow. He is cold, so I don’t think that he will love Hyori. That’s silly think”

“So, what should we do now, Hebihito-Sama?”

“Keep your eyes on them. Sesshoumaru had challenge me, I’ll make sure he will regret it”

 

***

 

“Akh! What she doing?” Jaken asked when he stare at Hime Hyori far away from them. She had meditation inside the barrier and blue light aura envelop whole of her body. Wants to fulfill his curiosity, Jaken step to the front.

“Jaken” Sesshoumaru scold him sharply.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Don’t disturb her!”

“Oh, yes sir” Jaken obeyed.

“She’s doing healing her self, if there’s disturbing during that process, it will be dangerous for her” Sesshoumaru explained.

“Oh, is that so? I understand” Jaken nodded.

 _So, it’s like that way when she was healing me some days ago? That process needs a calm place and high concentration, how she do that in the middle of messy circumtances like now?_ Sesshoumaru’s mind.

 

 

 _This is maybe for the last…. Before eien no tama lose from my control…_ Hime Hyori said in her mind.

 

***

_ Hours later _

“Do you want to go now, Hime-Sama?” Rin asked with dissapointed voice.

“Ehm” Hime Hyori who had recover now murmured while nodded at her then she turned to Sesshoumaru “Thank’s for your help” and she ready to go.

But suddenly with high speed, Sesshoumaru already in front of her, block her way.

“ _Nani?_ ” Hime Hyori don’t understand with his move.

“You will not go anywhere” Sesshoumaru said to her cold and sharp.

“Why?” Hime Hyori asked him back.

“Because you’re the most that Naraku want it and you the only one who can hook he appear”

“I don’t want to be used by you and you can’t intercept me” she flies to the sky with her true from, dog demon.

“Hmph!” Sesshoumaru flies after her with his true form too.

They’re flies chase each other in the air while throw their attack to each other occasionaly. Sesshoumaru’s attack often reflected by Hime Hyori’s barrier and so do with Hime Hyori’s attack always slip to touch Sesshoumaru.

 _His move very fast…_ Hime Hyori’s mind while attack Sesshoumaru with her aura which slip again.

 _Hmph…Your ability just that much?_ Sesshoumaru taunted in his mind.

They’re persevere each other and looks both of them in the position ready to pounce. Not long time again that clash ensued in the air. They’re hit each other, pounce, scratch and slap. Hime Hyori’s scratch succeed hit Sesshoumaru’s cheek untill his blood flow there and her punch hit Sesshoumaru’s chest so hard. So does with Sesshoumaru’s scratch succeed hit Hime Hyori’s left arm and his punch hit Hime Hyori’s lip in the right corner untill bleeding.

Sesshoumaru jumped high and pounce sharply to Hime Hyori belom him who can dodge in the right time before broken like the cliff which hit by Sesshoumaru’s giant body. Hime Hyori slap him with her big tail and made Sesshoumaru throw up some meters. They stuck again in the position persevere each other.

 _I don’t understand… Why we should do this…_ Hime Hyori said in her mind.

 _Untill when you want to keep survive?_ Sesshoumaru murmured in his mind.

Hime Hyori release her aura untill envelop whole of her body while Sesshoumaru do the same with his attack, souryuha. Their body become a giant light bulb and with their power like that, they pounce each other again. None can see what happened inside the big light bulb. The wind spin bigger and more glare. For awhile they look equal but suddenly one of them throw up from the big bulb and will fell down to the gap.

Hime Hyori turned back to her human form when she fell down. Sesshoumaru who return too to his human form flies to the gap to chase her. He attack her with his long claw to bind her but Hime Hyori broke his long claw with her claw too. Sesshoumaru don’t give up, he release his tail which green aura to bind her. Hime Hyori dip dodge from his tail, she began to release her shawl formation. Her shawl become so many branch and flies transversal cross around the cliff for trap Sesshoumaru.

 _Cih! Do you think it works?_ Sesshoumaru cursed.

The shawl bind Sesshoumaru’s waist, neck and finally whole of his body untill looks like a big cocoon. For awhile Hime Hyori looks win the game. But not long time again the blue aura appear from inside the big cocoon, Seshoumaru succeed cut the shawl with his bakusaiga. Hime Hyori don’t give up, she released her shawl’s branchs much more, Sesshoumaru sheathe back his bakusaiga and released his fluff again to catch and bind whole of shawl’s branchs.

 _Nani?!_  Hime Hyori aghast when her shawl formation catched by Sesshoumaru’s fluff until finally succeed bind her self. She tried hard to get the freedom but more hard she tried the fluff more tightened.

“I said that you will not go anywhere” Sesshoumaru said coldly but full of satisfied.

“I don’t want to be used by you” Hime Hyori said firmly.

“Almost all of youkai chase you, you can’t go anywhere too”

“I can handle it by my self”

“With your power like this?” Sesshoumaru taunted her.

Hime Hyori become anger “With my power like this which have saved you”

“But you’re so bad in the fighting”

Hime Hyori don’t respond although admit it in her mind “I don’t understand why you desire to kill Naraku?”

“He is my prey”

Suddenly there’s an idea in Hime Hyori’s mind “If you want me to hook his appear, and then what will I get?”

“What do you mean?”

“You want us to paid off right? I’m sure you don’t want owe to me again”

“So, what do you want?”

“I want you to kill Hebihito”

“I’m not interested”

“Okay, so do I”

“You have no choice, you can’t surpass me”

“It’s up to you, if you want us to fight each other like this untill died. But if you agree, I’ll follow you without noisy”

Sesshoumaru felt silent looks thinking.

 _Damn you!_ He cursed this woman in his mind.

“Fine” finally he said.

 _“Nani?_ ”

“I’ll kill Hebihito”

 _He agree?_ “Okay if we deal, now let me go”

Sesshoumaru released his bind untill his fluff back to his shoulder.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama!” Jaken called when they both arrived at the cliff again “Akh! You wounded Sesshoumaru-Sama and you too Hime-Sama…!”

Hime Hyori who reluctant to see Sesshoumaru ignore him and walk approached Rin who collect the flowers.

“You run out fighting with her, Sesshoumaru-Sama?” Jaken murmured asked.

Sesshoumaru ignore him but his view not release from Hime Hyori.

“Are you okay, Hime-Sama? You wounded whereas you’ve just heal” Rin said full of attention while stare at her left arm.

“I’m okay, don’t worry” Hime Hyori said.

But when Sesshoumaru seeing his former scratches which so long and deep enough in Hime Hyori’s soft arm, and there’s a little blood in the right corner on her lips. Don’t know why there’s appear guiltiness in his heart.

 

***

 

“Can’t be seen” Kanna said when her mirror still blank.

“Of course, Kagome still keep the last shard” Naraku murmured unsatisfied “Now, show what’s the princess doing”

Kanna tried again but her mirror didn’t show anything.

“Can’t be seen too, this is because of the crystal, eien no tama” Kanna explain.

“That’s too bad” Byakuya sullen.

“Now, show where is Sesshoumaru” Naraku ordered Kanna again.

The mirror only show a bold fog.

“ _Nani?_ Can’t be seen too? What is this mean? Sesshoumaru never hold something like crystal” Byakuya wondered.

“Maybe he doesn’t hold it but he nearby” Naraku murmured.

“What do you mean?”

“The last time our youkais attack the princess, she wasn’t did it by herself, Sesshoumaru help her”

“Sesshoumaru? Near her? And help her? Don’t be kidding!” Byakuya jerks.

“Send our saimyoshou to make it sure” Naraku ordered.

“Haik” Byakuya obeyed.


	6. Hyori And Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru began to realized about a woman in his dream......

“They are so cute” Rin murmured happy when she saw mother rabbit breastfeeding her babies. She and Hime Hyori was lying downward in the green grass while prop their chin.

Hime Hyori smiling softly. She was just healing one of rabbit babies which agony when it just born.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama also can restore the life from the dead with his tenseiga” Rin said again.

“I just can save everyone who almost die, can’t restore the life from the dead” Hime Hyori corrected.

“For me, both of that ability is great!” Rin said happily.

Hime Hyori smile, admire this innocent girl, same like her when she was a kid, when her father still alive.

“Is that crystal can heal every wounds?” Rin asked.

Hime Hyori nodded.

“Include heavy wounds?”

“Including heavy wounds” Hime Hyori tried hard no to see Sesshoumaru.

“Unfortunately I’m just a human, I hope I have power to do that, to heal the other person” Rin said innocently.

“There’s no need a great power to do that. Enough with your power like this you can save everyone who needed”

“Without power? How?”

“The power will presented itself when you have strong desire to saved and protect someone” Hime Hyori said.

Sesshoumaru who just silent all day time a little bit far away from them jerks when he heard the last words from Hime Hyori.

 _The power will presented itself when you have strong desire to saved and protect someone..._ Hime Hyori’s voice ringing in his ears.

 _You just can be stronger and powerfull if there’s someone you want to protect.._ his mother’s voice ringing.

 _Should I?_ Sesshoumaru gripe in his heart.

Rin’s laugh made his turned around. Hime Hyori and that little girl were carrying the babies rabbit in their arms. At that moment, the sun moved slowly to the west, the light which fell down on Hime Hyori’s hair made her more sparkle. Don’t know why and how Sesshoumaru felt weird because he like that smile, Hime Hyori’s smile to Rin. He stunned for awhile at that smile. Felt there’s someone look at her, Hime Hyori move suddenly turned to him. Sesshoumaru fortunately can switch his view to the forest across him in the right timing.

 _Was he...? No... Maybe it just my feel...._ Hime Hyori’s mind while up to the sky. Beautiful afternoon sky.

 

***

 

“Come on, kick here!” one of youkai boy shouted. There’s so many youkai boys play ball and running here and there.

While another side, there’s a youkai boy who didn’t follow the other to play. But his face didn’t show disappointed, otherwise he was in the middle of concentrate to train his ability. Suddenly a mature youkai man approached him.

“Sesshoumaru” Inutaishou called wisely.

Little Sesshoumaru stop his train and look at his father.

“Why don’t you play with the others?” Inutaishou ask.

“I’m in trainning” Sesshoumaru said.

“But you have train all day time”

“I don’t like the game which usually playing by human”

“What make you underestimate human?”

“They are weak and sucks”

Inutaishou sat on one of the big stone while stare at his son so serious “Not all human sucks and we live alongside with them in this world so you should not said like that”

Little Sesshoumaru fell silent although in his mind he still disagree with his father’s view.

“Even with daiyoukai children you don’t want to blend too, whereas the children in your age you must play with them there”

“I want to be strong like you”

“I never pushed you to be strong like me. But yes, I want you to be great youkai with big heart”

“But you strong and powerfull”

“Honestly, I don’t feel like that, the other youkai who judge me like that. Outside there, so many youkai who more appropriate to said strong an powerfull”

“Like Hyoshimaru?”

“I admit, he is great youkai with big heart”

“So that’s why you can’t defeat him?”

“It’s not important to know who can’t defeat who. Whe respect each other”

“Why don’t you both fight untill find who is the winner?”

“What’s the point after that? Lets say I’m the winner but in the same time I destroyed a great youkai like him. This world needs a youkai like Hyoshimaru, it would be sad if I defeat him, if I can”

Sesshoumaru looks unsatisfied with that words.

Inutaishou understand then continue “Not all in this world must be determined who is the winner or who is the loser. A youkai’s greatness not determined from he won from whom, but he won from his self. Not from there’s so many fight he won but from how to won their fight”

“ I don’t understand what do you mean”

“One day you’ll be understand, you’re too young now” Inutaishou stand up.

“If you can’t determined it, one day I will determine it”

“ _Nani?_ ”

“I will represent you to fight with Hyoshimaru”

Inutaishou smiled warmly “To fight with him you must reach great power and that would be take time so long. Hyoshimaru will older after you reach it and can’t fight with you again. We don’t know how the world running, maybe he already die after you be a great youkai”

“If he die, I will fight with his son”

Inutaishou smiled again, more wide.

“What do you smiling at?”

“I’m afraid you can’t do that, Sesshoumaru. You will never can fight with Hyoshimaru’s son”

“Why? Is his son too weak?”

Inutaishou shook his head “You will never can fight with his son because, Hyoshimaru doesn’t have a son”

“ _Nani?_ ”

“He has only a daughter, younger than you. If i’m not wrong, her name is Hyori”

“A girl?” Sesshoumaru looks nausea.

“You have to wait untill Hyoshimaru has a son except you want to fight with his daughter”

“I’m not interested to fight with a girl”

“I heard she’s cute”

“I don’t care”

“It’s up to you” Inutaishou respond whil turned around “Just think what I said, Sesshoumaru. Don’t push yourself so hard” then he walks away.

Little Sesshoumaru only stunned for awhile before train his ability again.

 

***

 

That feeling made him awake from his reverie. Sesshoumaru stand up and walks to the edge of the cliff. Behind him, Hime Hyori feel the same too, she walks to the edge of cliff and stand parallel with him. They stare at the village below there which envelop by bad aura.

“You feel it too?” Sesshoumaru ask without see her face. After his reverie before, don’t know why Sesshoumaru reluctant to see her face.

“Ehm” Hime Hyori murmured while nodded once.

Dark pink aura circling around the village. The circumtances so dim and spooke below there.

“Is Naraku behind this?” Hime Hyori ask.

“No doubt” Sesshoumaru respond

 

 

“This village so dark” Shippou creeps.

“This village die” Miroku said while turned around.

“The blood smell so sharp” Inuyasha said be on alert.

“What’s going on here?” Kagome wondered.

Suddenly the cold envelop them and spirits appear from citizen’s house who died. The spirits gathered and flies to the sky and then they if inhaled to some place.

“Come on we follow them!” Inuyasha said.

They ran to chase the spirits go.

Like the stars fell down, there’s a lot of spirits inhaled by a big black ball and inside the bulb there’s figure who can’t doubt it.

“Naraku!” Inuyasha shouted

Naraku chuckled dangerously with echo voice“Inuyasha, still desire to chase me, huh?” he taunted.

“You bastard!” Inuyasha attack him with his kongosoha but the crystals of kongosha reflected back from Naraku’s kekkai and will hit back to the owner. Inuyasha must saved Kagome and Shippou, while Kirara must saved Sango and Miroku from to dodge from the shard of kongosha. Naraku flies higher and the spirits still spin lift up to follow him.

 

 

“He come” Hime Hyori said while look at the night sky.

“Stand back” Sesshoumaru said then slide to the sky sharply while pulled out his sword.

He drew his sword to the spirits, his bakusaiga blend with the aura energy that he got after saved by Hime Hyori slide sharp to the Naraku’s body which succeed destroyed but not made him died. Otherwise, he reflect back that attack with his hakureizan, Sesshoumaru ward that attack untill the aura spatter in the night sky. Suddenly Inuyasha and the others arrived to attack Naraku together in the same time.

 

 

Byakuya appear in front of Hime Hyori

“Oh here you are, so Sesshoumaru really near eien no tama so that’s why we can’t spy him” Byakya said sweetly.

“Stand back” Hime Hyori ordered Jaken who bring Rin and Ah-Un to the safe place. _So this is one of Naraku’s detachment? Is this a trap? Naraku divert the other’s attention while who is he want it It’s me?_

“So, now you’re one of the Sesshoumaru’s follower?”

Hime Hyori ignored him, she just turned back and sat down on the big stone while pulled out her lute and began to play it calmly.

“Heh?!” Byakuya jerks “You play that lute in the rush time like this? How could it be?!”

“The guest must be welcome kindly, right? Although the arrived never be expected” Hime Hyori said still play her lute with melodious strains.

“What’s your relationship with Sesshoumaru?” Byakuya asked.

“It’s not your business” Hime Hyori said coldly

“I’m sorry if I disturb your play but I must take that crystal”

“Try, if you can” Hime Hyori challenge him.

Byakuya give his ordered to the his subordinates, there’s a corps of little youkais began to attack Hime Hyori. Hime Hyori raise the tone of her lute untill reach the highest tone and shrill, the corps of little youkais destroyed because can’t survived from that tone.

 _Hmph! Not bad!_ Byakuya murmured in his mind.

Byakuya began to attack her with his power. Hime Hyori released some string lute and throw it to bind Byakuya’s neck and she began to raise up the tone of her lute again and play the dead tone.

 _Arghhh! Damn!_ Byakuya cursed.

Hime Hyori raise up the speed of her tone.

Byakuya in danger.

 

 

All of that attack from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and friends countered back from Naraku’s kekkai. They’re split around to saved theirselves. Naraku chukled full of satisfaction.

“Although my body destroyed, I’ll never die, I’m eternal” he attack again Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and friends hardly dodge from that attack.

Naraku chuckled again and envelop his body with black fog, saimyoushou flies circling around him

“Untill this far, don’t you afraid with someone that you leave it, Sesshoumaru?” Naraku remind him dangerously before gone.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru “Hey Sesshoumaru, Is Rin in dangerous again?”

But in Sesshoumaru’s mind is not Rin. He sheathe back his sword and ready to go before Inuyasha stop him.

 _“Matte!”_ Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshoumaru fell silent.

“Do you know where’s Hime Hyori now?” Inuyasha ask.

“So, you still find for that crystal?” Sesshoumaru respond back coldly

“Yes, before fall to Naraku’s hands”

“So, you think the crystal will be safe if in your hands?”

“ _Nani?_ ” Inuyasha speechless.

“I don’t know anything about that woman or the crystal” Sesshoumaru said before walks away.

 

 

Finally Byakuya succeed release his self from that strings. Now he must released all of his power to doing attack back to the princess who survived it with her aura energy which spin and absorb the nature energy for making bigger the power.

That light ball continue spin which combine by the aura and the wind. Hime Hyori throw it in the right time. Byakuya who try to dodge from that big ball still struck the shard from that explosion ball. Look there’s no other way, he force to give up and gone.

After make sure that Byakuya really gone and not come back Hime Hyori fell down on the grass, a little bit fatigue. She has released so much energy.

 _Never like this before… why…._ Hime Hyori’s mind.

“Are you okay, Hime-Sama?” Rin asked her from behind.

“I’m okay” Hime Hyori said. _If always like this… my power which have gone will never back…_

Sesshoumaru already arrived.

Hime Hyori force herself to stand up.

“Is his detachment come here?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

“Ehm” Hime Hyori nodded “But he already go now” she said while turned at the night sky which now appear half moon and stars after bad aura of Naraku is gone.

Sesshoumaru, although hard to admit it by his self, but the fact he got despite in time like this, the tension after the fighting, Hime Hyori still gorgeous to see especially below night sky like this.

 

***

 

“He more spread his terror” Miroku said when they are sat down on the ground circling the bonfire.

“Ehm” Sango murmured whil nodded “He will spread and make it great his power without stop. Everytime we find the way to defeat him, every that time he will find the way to survive it”

“What do you think, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked.

“We must find a way, the right attack to defeat him forever, a way which can succeed before he have a time to higher his protect” Inuyasha said.

“Yeah, you right” Miroku respond.

“But I don’t know how” Inuyasha said again.

Diaphanous.

“The cyrstal, eien no tama, we still don’t know how to find it. There’s no news about where is the hime” Kagome said.

“I’m suspicious of Sesshoumaru” Inuyasha said.

“Why?” Kagome wondered

“No matter what he told, I’m still feel there’s something that he hide it. Maybe about that hime”

Shippou sigh “But impossible to us to spy on him right? We will die before get anything”

“Sesshoumaru’s attack was, I can feel his power get stronger, there’s another energy in his bakusaiga, aura energy” Inuyasha said.

“Is that so? How he got it?” Miroku wondered.

“I have no idea” Inuyasha shook his head.

“Is that possibly…” Kagome began to said.

“What?” Inuyasha impatient.

But Kagome turned to Myouga “Myouga jiji, you said that eien no tama is the crystal to heal, right?”

“Yes” Myouga said full of certain.

“If that so, Hime Hyori who hold it, can healing someone who hurt, right?”

“Yes, it should be”

“Kagome-Chan, do you think that…” Sango began understand.

“I think maybe, Hime Hyori have saved Sesshoumaru when he was get wound from the explosion in the last fighting when we attack Naraku”

Diaphanous for awhile.

“Actually, that allegation explain everything” Myouga looks agree.

“Such as, when he was saved Hime Hyori when I want to attack her?” Inuyasha said.

“And when he got that aura energy in his power?” Miroku added

“Yes, exactly” Myouga nodded.

“Perhaps, Hime Hyori protect by him now” Sango said.

“Cih! For that allegation, I’m doubt it” Inuyasha said “Okay, maybe he saved her once, but to protect her forever, it couldn’t be”

“Agree” Shippou said.

Myouga said “Lets we wait what will happen further”

 

***

 

“Oh gosh! All of them is die, is there who still alive? Naraku really unreasonable!” Jaken sputter when he, Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori observe the villages which destroyed by Naraku.

They look around, everything become corpse, stench so sting. They have to walks away from that village when they heard a cries voice.

They fell silent.

 _Human’s baby’s cry?_ Hime Hyori’s mind while look around.

She saw a young human woman lie down on the ground, she had heavy wound, she still alive but the chance to continue her life is nothing. Her hand try hard to reach her baby boy who cried and within a meter from her. But because of she’s so weak and shivering, she can’t reach her baby.

Without think too much, Hime Hyori approached the human baby boy, she hold him in her embrace and then she walks towards the young human woman. Her hand thouch a human womand chest which the heart inside it. She shared her heal energy before late.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken only saw that moment in silent.

That woman gradually heal, the wounds is gone, her view become clear. Now she can wake up to sit down.

Hime Hyori hand over the baby boy to her.

“My baby…” the young human woman hold the baby while crying.

Hime Hyori felt touched seeing that moment.

“Thank you…” still hold her baby, that woman bowed and say thank’s to Hime Hyori “Thank you the saviour goddess…”

“Go and find the safe place” Hime Hyori said to her, softly.

The young human woman bowed and say thank’s again before walks away.

When that woman was gone inside the forest, suddenly Sesshoumaru speak to Hime Hyori “Don’t you feel as a daiyoukai, your heart is too weak?”

Hime Hyori stand up and stare at him “Sesshoumaru, I know you always proud of your perfect heart as a daiyoukai which can’t feel fear and sorrow. But, looks we have different view about perfect heart”

“ _Nani?_ ” Sesshoumaru frowns, still stare at her.

“For me, fear and sorrow is part from the perfect heart” Hime Hyori said while walks away.

 _Fear and sorrow is part from the perfect heart?_ Sesshoumaru replied in his mind and felt that word so silly.

They walks again to the next village. This time the scenery in that village a little bit different. The citizen of that village lie down on the ground, whole of them have no died yet, but they have heavy wounds. Naraku let them like that to made them died slowly so that they can felt more pain.

“Wah, Naraku is crazy, let them feel the pain like that to make them die slowly. Will you want to saved all of them, Hime-Sama?” Jaken asked stare at Hime Hyori.

 _Hmph Hyori… We look how perfect your daiyoukai’s heart…_ Sesshoumaru’s mind who doubt Hime Hyori will shard her energy to saved dozens citizen who had heavy wounds.

But what happened further outside his mind. Hime Hyori walks to the sea of pain humans calmly. Her body was luminous with heal aura energy which light blue colour. Slowly she flies to the sky and still hovering there, in the air. She spread her shawl formation to share her heal aura to all directions, reach the pain human.

“Waaaah….” Jaken stunned “Hime-Sama really saved all of them”

The citizen who have got the aura gradually heal from their pain. When they’re get their consciousness, they saw the beautiful lady who still hovering above them to share her heal aura, saved all of them. The citizen together bowed to her and say their grateful.

“That’s saviour goddess!” one of them shouted.

“Thank you saviour goddess!” the muttering heard from the sea of human who succeed be cured.

 _Chici-oye… since I receive eien no tama from you… I always fulfill my promised to keep the holiness of the crystal and to saved everyone who need it… even when my control diminish… I’ll keep that promise although my time is no longer again…_ Hime Hyori said in her heart.

After that healing mass, they’re walking back to Rin in the silent. Rin already sleep well on Ah-Un’s back. Hime Hyori didn’t say anything when she sat on the big stone directly, looks make her self calm.

 _Never like this before…._ Hime Hyori’s mind. She remember, she often saved dozens human and did healing mass, but she still okay. But this time, she felt a little bit fatigue.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama, don’t you feel after that healing mass, Hime-Sama looks tired?” Jaken whispered carefuly.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, but his stare didn’t released from Hime Hyrori, in his mind he wondered the same question.

 

***

 

 _Huah... So seldom i feel the bright weather and peace like this..._ Jaken’s mind while lie down on the grass which fulfilled by flowers, that day was a bright day, even Hime Hyori in the good mood to play her lute. While Sesshoumaru still sat down on the big stone, fell silent on alert as usually. Rin didn’t pick the flower but she stare at Hime Hyori’s play.

 _The princess it’s different indeed.... Her tone of lute make me feel that I’m in the middle of big castle....hmm...._ Jaken close his eyes looks enjoy the life.

“Wah, it was so great, Hime-Sama!” Rin said when Hime Hyori finished her play.

“Do you want to play it?” Hime Hyori offered.

Rin nodded full of enthusiastic however she said “But I can’t”

“I can teach you”

“May I?”

Hime Hyori smiled “Of course, come on”

Rin approached Hime Hyori and sat down on her lap. Patiently and fondly she began teach Rin to play lute, guide her tiny fingers to pick lute’s strings. Hime Hyori never mad or sullen, but she always smile although Rin always made mistakes.

 _Hmph.... The weak heart...._ Sesshoumaru taunted in his mind.

 _Wah.... Looks Rin had a new favorite beside Sesshoumaru-Sama..._ Jaken giggled in his mind.

 

***

 

 _Grrrr... So cold...._ Jaken said in his mind, shivering.

That night was after big rain, the air was so cold. Even Ah-Un only sleepy lazzily, Jaken sat down on the corner below Ah-Un’s foot to make his self warm. The person who can survive in that condition only great daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori who looks not influenced by the cold air.

“So cold Jaken-Sama” Rin shivering beside Jaken, Ah-Un stomach can’t again give warmth when that dragon twins looks shivering too. The bonfire only wave unwanted and have no power to give the warmth.

“No matter what, the fire will lose with water” Jaken sullen while glared at Ah-Un “I’m a youkai feel so cold, moreover you just an ordinary human”

Hime Hyori who not bear seeing that girl like that, walks towards her and bowed in front of her.

“Hime-Sama...?” Rin lift up her face seeing Hime Hyori’s face

“You can get sick if you still like that” Hime Hyori hug Rin to her embrace and envelop her with her fluff.

 _Waaah... looks so comfort... Rin so lucky be spoiled by Sesshoumaru-Sama and Hime-Sama....._ Jaken’s mind so envy.

“Better now?” Hime Hyori asked Rin.

Rin nodded, her body wasn’t shivering again. She felt so protected in Hime Hyori’s embrace “Ehmm.... arigato Hime-Sama” her eyes looks glisten of tears.

“But, why you look so sad?”

“Otosan, Okasan and Oni-San had died, It’s so long time Rin never be embraced like this” Rin said.

Hime Hyori felt touched “If you want, I can embrace you like this everyday. Althoug I’m not your mother but you can imagine that I’m your mother” Hime Hyori said fondly.

“Really? May I?” Rin look at Hime Hyori’s face full of hope.

Hime Hyori nodded while lean her cheek on tiny head of Rin “Of course you may” she said full of sincerity.

Rin’s tears flowed then she hug Hime Hyori more tight “Arigato Hime-Sama. You’re so kind. If I mature later, I want to be like you, gorgeous and full of kindness”

Hime Hyori smiled “I’m sure even you can be better than me”

 _Lucky you Rin-Chan..._ Jaken felt touched too when saw the two woman who hug each other. _They’re like mother and daughter... If Sesshoumaru-Sama has half of her kindness huaaa...._

 _Is she really daiyoukai?_ Sesshoumaru’s mind while raise up one of his eyebrow when he saw that two woman from the edge of cliff, but he still not influented by that moment as usual.

 

***

 

“Unfortunately, all of them become withered” Rin said while look around the scorched garden “We can’t pick up the flowers, whereas this is spring”

 _All of this becaus of Naraku..._ Hime Hyori’s mind.

“Whether better we find another place to wait? The place which more flowers”

 _If Naraku did this, it useless..._ “We must not go far away or Sesshoumaru-Sama will hard to find us” Hime Hyori said.

“So we wait here?”

“Ehm” Hime Hyori nodded.

Rin obeyed although still looks disappointed.

“Don’t be sad, I know how to make this place be better”

“Really? How?” Rin asked enthusiastic.

“They’re just need a little bit treatment”

“You can heal it, don’t you?”

Hime Hyori nodded.

“But the heal aura just for human, right?”

“Everything creation in the world, human, youkai, animal and plant”

“Wah!”

Hime Hyori walks in to the middle of scorched garden while exuding her blue light aura to everywhere. She was hovering elegantly, spin in the air, brighten the socrched garden with her beautiful light.

 

 

“Is that okay leave Rin alone with Hime-Sama, Sesshoumaru-Sama?” Jaken who hold in Sesshoumaru’s fluff asked. They’re flies to come back into Rin.

“She has many chances to hur Rin” Sesshoumaru answered so flat.

“I mean if Naraku’s subordinates come to attack?”

“She can survived by her self”

“But she can’t defeat Naraku”

“You look by yourself how she was extrude Byakuya”

“But she was looks tired after that fight”

In Sesshoumaru’s heart, he wondered the same question because he had seen too.

“Don’t you afraid if she escape from you, Sesshoumaru-Sama?”

“No, If she want me to kill Hebihito”

“Do really want to obey that deal, my Lord?”

“That’s...” Sesshoumaru’s voice become danger “Not your business”

“Owh okay... oh what’s that?” Jaken shouted suddendly when seeing that light “Is there fight?”

They get closer to the place where Hime Hyori and Rin be there. From their high they can saw the light with blue light brighten widely above the garden.

 _There’s no Naraku’s smell, only Rin and that woman..._ Sesshoumaru’s mind. He slide to that light and landed smoothly.

“Wah!” Jaken shouted again show his admire.

“Beautiful” Rin shouted happily.

The scrorched garden was gone. The red barren soul changed to the green pasture which cool and interspersed by wild flowers which several colours and fragrances. The cocoon of butterfly which almost die, heal back untill givebirth so many beautiful butterflies which flies here and there. Rin who felt happy throw up the flowers’s petals here and there and then she found one cocoon which looks almost die, she bring it to Hime Hyori.

“Let me help you to heal it”

Hime Hyori bowed while hold both of tiny Rin’s hands which prop that cocoon. Hime Hyori’s blue light aura made that cocoon become fresh again and slowly the cocoon tonr and release a butterfly with big yellow wings and began to fly circling around them.

“Gorgeous!” Rin yelled.

As the last touch when Hime Hyori stand up, the tree stump of sakura which scorched before, now gradually growth again. Little sakura’s flower with pink colours appear and increasingly dense on the tree limbs which growth higher.

The light breeze which wiggle tree limb and fly petals of sakura which falling down made that garden looks like flower rain, sakura rain. When enjoying the slow wind with sakura’s petals which blowing in her face, Hime Hyori didn’t realized that there’s someone like that scenery silently.

Look Hime Hyori’s view under sakura tree, suddenly Sesshoumaru remember something familiar about that. He ever saw that scenery before, in his dream.

 _Yume…._ He remembered that dream, the dream when he saw a woman under the sakura tree, sakura rain.

 _Protect her, Sesshoumaru…._ He heard his father’s voice.

 _Nani?_ Sesshoumaru wondered, was that Hyori a woman in his dream? But why? Why Hyori must be protected? Why his father leave a message like that?


	7. Hebihito Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru more understand what's the meaning of sorrow and fear....

“Do you have investigate it?” Hebihito ask Hebitoru

“Yes, I have” Hebitoru respond

“So, untill this time, Hyori still beside him?”

“Yes, My Lord”

“What kind of relationship between them?”

“As I saw from faraway, there’s no relationship between them. Sometimes they observe the villages together with his servant. They’re seldom talking each other. Hime-Sama more often play with the little human girl who always follow Sesshoumaru” Hebitoru report.

“Hmph… they’re same as like their father who have compassionate heart for human. But, I wondered if there’s no relationship between them, why they still walks together?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know much about that, My Lord”

“Even I don’t know how they’re met each other”

“Is that maybe they’re like each other? Remember when was Sesshoumaru took Hime-Sama leave from us, it could be”

Hebihito looks annoyed with that statement “I’m sure it’s not like but as you said, it could be”

“What will you do Hebihito-Sama?”

“No matter what, I don’t like they’re walks together. Sesshoumaru must die in my hands”

 

***

 

“If I see this soft feather, I remembered about Kagura-Sama” Rin murmured while played with a feather in her tiny fingers.

“Kagura? Who is she?” Hime Hyori ask.

“She was one of Naraku’s incarnation, wind youkai” Jaken explained.

“But although she was one of Naraku’s incarnation, she was kind woman”

“ _Nani?_ What kind? Remember she ever kidnapped you, Rin” Jaken shouted.

“But it was not her desire, it was Naraku’s desire” Rin said.

“So, where is she now? Is she still work for Naraku?” Hime Hyori wondered.

Rin shook her head and looks sad “She die. Sesshoumaru-Sama was beside her before she dies”

 _Sesshoumaru besides her? Naraku’s incarnation?_ Don’t know why, suddenly Hime Hyori felt annoyed with that news.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama was tried to saved her with his tenseiga, but useless. Kagura-Sama still gone”

“Whether there’s relationship between them?” Hime Hyori can’t stop herself to ask.

“Of course not” Jaken said then explained about how was Kagura offered the shikon shard to Sesshoumaru and tried to use him to saved her from Naraku.

“Owh, I see” Hime Hyori understand.

“I always sure, Kagura-Sama like Sesshoumaru-Sama” Rin said happily.

“Cih! Rubbish!” Jaken taunted.

“I said the true. Kagura-Sama was smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru-Sama before dies” Rin stubborn then tell story when was Sesshoumaru angry when Moryoumaru taunted Kagura and hurry to go after he defeated him.

“And, how about Sesshoumaru’s feeling to her?” Hime Hyori asked then bite her lips, felt regret.

“Of course…” Jaken began to answer

“Yes” Rin cut him.

“Nani?!” Jaken shock “Don’t said silly thing like that, Rin! A great daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru-Sama impossible to love a yokai woman like her!” he mad at Rin

“But it’s true…” then Rin explained again when Sesshoumaru got his Meidou Zangetsuha because of his compassionate heart to Kagura.

“Oh, I see” Hime Hyori said when Rin finished her story. She felt messy.

“But there’s no more from that, Hime-Sama. In Sesshoumaru-Sama’s mind just want to be great daiyoukai and defeat Naraku” Jaken said.

Suddenly Hime Hyori stand up.

“Where are you going, Hime-Sama?” Jaken ask her.

“I just want to walks for awhile” Hime Hyori said.

“But…”

“I’ll not escape” Hime Hyori respond, so flat.

Rin and Jaken saw at her back before gone behind the forest.

“Looks Hime-Sama like Sesshoumaru-Sama too” Rin said still stunned at the forest.

“If that so, it’s because of your fault which made her sad like that, Rin!”

“Why me?” Rin blinked innocently.

“You’re can’t stop speaking although I have warn you. I did it because I realized that maybe Hime-Sama like Sesshoumaru-Sama”

“Wow, I’m so surprise that you can realized about that, Jaken-Sama. You’re so great!”

“Oh gosh! You’ve just erase one chance to make them both being relationship, Rin! Hime-Sama must not know about that!”

“But you said that Sesshoumaru-Sama just want to be a great daiyoukai and defeat Naraku”

“I may to put a hope, right?”

“Jaken-Sama….”

“If there’s woman who appropriate to be with Sesshoumaru-Sama it’s her. She is a princess, the daughter of great daiyoukai like Hyoshimaru. And she’s a kind woman too, I hope if they’re be together, Sesshoumaru-Sama can being more nice although just for a little” Jaken said almost cried.

She never come back.

 

***

 

“Where is she going?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“I don’t know, Sir. She said that just want to walks awhile but don’t know why she’s not come back ‘till this time, maybe she don’t want to come back again”

“But Hime-Sama said that she will not escape” Rin said.

“Who knows that she’s change her mind”

“Or maybe she being kidnapped again?”

“Oh, gosh!” Jaken wants to cry again.

Suddenly there’s sounds hiss of snakes.

Sesshoumaru be on alert.

Hebitoru appear in fron of him.

“What do you want?” Sesshoumaru ask him coldly.

“Hebihito-Sama ordered me to convey that Hime-Sama now is with him”

Jaken and Rin aghast.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes shine dangerously.

“You have challenge him, now he answered. If you want Hime-Sama you must face him first” then he’s gone.

Sesshoumaru fist his hands.

 

***

 

Sounds laugh voice, full of satisfied.

“Finally, after so many years, this crystal being mine!” Hebihito laughed so loud.

“You can’t use it. Eien no tama like a sword, it can choose to be it master” Hime Hyori said, she settled on the cave ground, looks a little bit wound. There’s a blood flowed from her corner lips.

Hebihito bowed to face her “But you’re here now. So, why don’t we being together to rule the world?”

“I better die than being with you” Hime Hyori said without look at his face.

Hebihito look at her sharply “Why you hate me? Remember about what your father did to my father, I should hate you. But you see, I’m not like that, I’m not revenge, because I love you. I’ll make you to be a queen to this world”

“I’m not interested” Hime Hyori respond so flat.

“Why, Hyori? Why?”

Hime Hyori still silent.

“Owh… I see. Do you love that guy? Sesshoumaru?”

Hime Hyori didn’t answer.

“Look at me Hyori!” he reach her chin to made her see his face “Do you love him?” he replied his question full of suppression.

Slowly Hime Hyori answered with her stable voice “Yes, I love him”

Hebihito frowns unsatisfied.

“I love Sesshoumaru” Hime Hyori said again.

“Cih!” Hebihito cursed, he stand up and began divagate then turned to her again “I’ve love you so many years, but how could you falling in love with him only in a few months?”

Hime Hyori didn’t want to answer, because she don’t know also why she can falling in love with Sesshoumaru.

“What good he is?”

“Certainly, he better than you” Hime Hyori said.

“Cih! Just because your father respect his father, must you admire him too? Ridiculous! Do you think that he will love you too?”

Hime Hyori uncertain about that, especially when she remember the story about Kagura.

“Look from your face, you’re not certain that he love you. So, why you must wait for him? I clearly love you”

“Enough Hebihito”

“Nani?”

“I don’t care whether he love me or not, it will not change my feelings to him. Don’t waste your energy to change my mind, Hebihito, it useless. Better you kill me now” said Hime Hyori calmly.

“No, before you tell me how to use this crystal maximally”

“I’ve said, it like sword which can choose it master. Since long time ago, eien no tama just want to be have by someone who had heal power like my father. Except, you have shikon no tama which have agresif power and can mastered it”

“How if you transfer your heal energy to me? As a conductor to use it with my power. You must not afraid although you lose your power, I’ll protect you after I mastered it, so you must not follow that guy”

“I’ve said I’ll never want to be yours”

“And I’ll never give up”

“You must kill me because I’ll never transfer my energy to you”

“I can suck it by myself”

“As you wish if that so. Beside no matter you suck all of my energy you can’t use it maximally. My heal energy just rest one quarter”

“Nani? How can?”

“Three quarter again inside Sesshoumaru’s body when I was saved him”

Hebihito become wrath and jealous “Fool you, Hyori! How could you transfer almost all your heal energy to saved his useless life?!”

“So, if there’s person who can use it maximally, only Sesshoumaru or Naraku even not me” Hime Hyori said with victory voice.

Dark purple light shining in that cave, Hime Hyori lose her consciousness.

 

***

 

“Master, will you saved her?” Jaken asked carefully when Sesshoumaru pensive on the edge of the cliff as usually in that night.

“I don’t know” Sesshoumaru slowly said.

“But you still wants to use her to hook Naraku’s appear, right?”

Depth in Sesshoumaru’s heart doubt about that modus.

“Or untill this time, you protect her because you owe her who saved your life?”

Sesshoumaru only respond all of that things in his mind.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama?”

“Jaken”

“Y-yes?”

“Leave me alone” Sesshoumaru ordered.

“Haik” Jaken walks away _I think he will be angry… I never see him uncertain like that…_ Jaken’s mind said.

 _Must I saved her?_ Sesshoumaru’s mind said, he still stare at the half moon.

 _Protect her, Sesshoumaru…_ Inutaishou’s voice ringing in his mind, that dream roll again in his view, Hime Hyori under sakura tree.

 _Chici oye… What’s your plan now? Why must I protect Hyori?_ Sesshoumaru wondered in his mind.

And then the different view roll in his mind.

 _Will you go now?_ Sesshoumaru asked the woman who got heavy wound.

 _Yes this enough…._ Kagura said while smiled before died.

Suddenly he fisted his hand and took the decision.

 

***

 

Hebihito look at that woman who still fainted. Hime Hyori’s body bound by big snake body which hold her tiny body at giant stone pillar.

 _Hyori… You will see how I kill him… And then you’ll be mine forever…._ Hebihito said in his mind and then he turned around when he felt that movement behind him.

Sesshoumaru finally came to his cave.

“So, finally you come” Hebihito said.

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond. He only stare at that woman in stone pillar. Hime Hyori although fainted and looks weak but she still looks gorgeous. Her body still shining beautifully in the dark cave.

 _Hyori…._ Sesshoumaru called that name in his mind. The moments about he and Hyori roll again in his view, start from when she was saved him, the closeness when he carrying her tiny body when that woman hurt and kidnapped by Hebihito’s subordinates. Since he was get his concsiousness in Hyori’s castle, he love her fragrant which can make his youkai sense calm. 

“How?” Hebihito’s interrupt made Sesshoumaru’s dream broken. That king snake fly up to the Hime Hyori’s body and hovering beside her.

“Gorgeous, right?” Hebihito said while reach Hime Hyori’s chin “It’s hard to intercept myself to touch her….” He move his face to Hime Hyori’s face, looks wants to kiss her.

Sesshoumaru who don’t like his act, throw his long claw to snake’s face. The claw failed to touch his face because he dodge in the right time, but succeed made space from his face to Hime Hyori’s face.

Hebihito chukled while fly down and sat on his throne “Hyori must not be doubt again now. You looks care about her. And your speed not bad at all”

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond but still stare at him sharply.

“Do you want her now? The breathing corpse?”

“What do you mean?” Sesshoumaru asked him coldly

“She sleep because of my poison, she sleep in the bad dream all the time. The things to make her get her consciousness only me or make her dream become true. The problem is you don’t know what she dream about and you have no much time to guess it”

Sesshoumaru pulled out his bakusaiga, looks angry but still can handle it “You to much talking” he said.

“Owh” Hebihito pulled his sword too “Looks the rumour it’s true that you don’t like chit chat”

It’s hard to determined who was start it first. They attack each other with high speed. The noisy voice from their sword made echoes which can deafen ears around the cave. For awhile they’re equal.

“I never let you touch her!” Hebihito shouted.

Sesshoumaru didn’t care about his complaint.

“So many years I chase her, but she’s only want you who just know her for a few months, what’s she want from arrogant youkai like you? You fool same as like your father, like Hyoshimaru!”

“And you’re disgusting like Hebineku” Sesshoumaru taunted him coldly.

“How could Hyori transfer almost all of her energy and risk her life just for saved bad youkai like you!”

“Nani?!”

_Crashhh…_

Sesshoumaru jumped back, Hebihito succeed scratch his shoulder because of he was lose his focus for a minute because surprise about that news.

Dark purple light shining in Hime Hyori’s body, meantime the snake which bind her looks hungry.

“Your time is running out. If you can’t make her dream come true she will die. At least, I succeed got eien no tama. And I’ll send you to the hell with her now” he released his dark aura conduct by eien no tama and began attack Sesshoumaru again.

With his bakusaiga Sesshoumaru survived from that attack. He succeed throw him back and attack him with his bakusaiga which bigger than before. But Hebihito can reflect back that attack and protect his self with his kekai.

Hebihito laughed full of satisfied “Is that your power, Sesshoumaru? So weak”

The giant snake looks more wild.

“Hmph…. You will see my big snake who have lived thousand years eat her soon. This snake had absorb so many great daiyoukai’s power who eated by him. He will be more wild after eat Hyori” he pointed at Sesshoumaru with his sword “Then you’re the next” he release his attack.

The attack move like a meteor which follow wherever Sesshoumaru dodge it.

 _We will see untill when you can dodge it_ Hebihito’s mind.

Satisfaction smile gone when Hebihito see Sesshoumaru fly up to the giant snake “Nani?”

Sesshoumaru drew his sword to the giant snake’s head untill broken off and then almost off snake’s body destroy because of meteor attack by Hebihito. Sesshoumaru catch Hime Hyori’s body in the right time before fell down on the cave ground.

Sesshoumaru landed on the one of the cave corner, bend the knees on the ground. While Hime Hyori’s head lean on his right shoulder, his right hand still hold bakusaiga and he stick that sword to the soil to made barrier to protect both of the from Hebihito’s attack.

“How dare you kill my thousands snake! Feel this!” Hebihito release his attack to both of them.

Sesshoumaru who can’t move freely because of embrace Hime Hyori only can survived with that barrier to protect them. Meantime Hime Hyori get weaken. Her body will be gone soon together with dark purple aura because of Hebihito’s poison.

“Time to go almost come, just say goodbye to her, Sesshoumaru” Hebihito mock him.

Sesshoumaru stare at Hime Hyori who stil fainted. The moments between them untill this time roll again in his view, especially Hime Hyori under the sakura tree. He don’t like this feeling, the feeling because of loseness, same as like when he saw Kagura died, same as like when he saw Rin died, now why should he feel this again with Hime Hyori? Is this the end between them?

 _Hyori…_ He called her name in his mind. _If that snake is true that you have shared your power to me, so how to use it to saved you?_

_The power will presented itself when you have strong desire to saved and protect someone..._

Hime Hyori’s voice few months ago sounds clear in his ears, it bring new energy for him. He closed his eyes full concentrate while hug Hime Hyori more tightly. He don’t realized that what he do make Hime Hyori’s dream become true at once.

Dark purple aura was gone replace by blue light aura. The cursed and the poison was gone, doesn’t know because of Sesshoumaru succeed heal her with his energy or because of the dream becomes true. None knows the answer.

“Uhm…” sounds Hime Hyori murmured, her eyes slowly opened “Sessho…maru…” she called softly.

 _Nani? She awake?_ Sesshoumaru’s mind, he moved wants to see Hime Hyori’s face. But when Hime Hyori felt his hug loosened, she hug him back tightly and lean her face to Sesshoumaru’s neck. She don’t want Sesshoumaru let her go.

“No…. Don’t let me go…” Hime Hyori whispered in his neck “I was dream like real…. You fly so fast and I can’t chase you… so.. don’t let me go… so I can believe that this is real….”

 _Nani?! It impossible!_ Hebihito looks shock _It can’t be! So her dream was about him! Cursed you Hyori!_

There’s no hesitate in Hime Hyori’s heart when she move closer to Sesshoumaru and touch her lips with Sesshoumaru’s lips who accept  it, there’s no reply but he looks live it and didn’t dodge from it.

“NO! It couldn’t be! Impossible!” Hebihito who looks really wrath and jealous attack them insistently. Sesshoumaru released Hime Hyori and intercept that attack to touch them.

Hebihito show his true form. The giant snake with big red eyes and his tounge which forked and panhandle so spooky and full of poison. The cave was destroyed because of his giant body. Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori jumped to the save place. Now they are outside the cave.

”Stand back” Sesshoumaru said to Hime Hyori before jumped to the middle cliff and change to his true form, demon dog.

The snake and the dog began attack each other.

Sesshoumaru move swiftly to dodge from Hebihito’s dead pecks, his tounge and his long body which wants to bind him. Hime Hyori see that fighter tensely.

 _Gooor!_ Sesshoumaru succeed bite the snake’s neck.

The snake with his long neck and slippery bite back Sesshoumaru’s body. Both of them stuck in the position bitting each other like that.

“No!” Hime Hyori scream, realized that Hebihito’s fang full of poison.

She turned to her true form too, the demon dog. She mixed to the fight and headed in strongly to the Hebihito’s head untill finally Hebihito and Sesshoumaru released each other. Hebihito landed on the left cliff back to his human form, while Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori landed on the right cliff back to their human form too.

Hebihito chuckled full of satisfaction “You can feel it, don’t you Sesshoumaru? My poison will kill you slowly in pain” but suddenly he feel sick too.

Now Sesshoumaru turn to smile full of victory “There’s not you only who can play with poison. My poison will kill you depend on you emotions”

 _Damn!_ Hebihito cursed in his mind. He tried to use heal aura which he suck from Hime Hyori to heal his self. That energy resonant with Sesshoumaru’s energy. Blue light aura shining between them.

 _What’s this?_ Sesshoumaru wondered.

Hebihito wondered the same question too. He can’t use heal power to heal his self.

But Hime Hyori understand that sensation. Eien no tama wants to come back to the real owner. She flies approached Hebihito who looks more pain.

“I’ve told you, it like a sword which can choose it master” Hime Hyori said.

“Hyori….” Hebihito stare at her.

“In this case, you’re never choosen” Blue eyes of Hime Hyori shining. Eien no tama released from Hebihito and flies back to her together with her energy which suck by Hebihito.

“No! No! Why Hyori!” Hebihito shouted.

Hime Hyori ignored him and flies back to Sesshoumaru.

“Noooooooooo!” Hebihito burn by angry, jealous and broken heart. That emotions increasingly the strong of Sesshoumaru’s poison in his body. He destroyed his self.


	8. Hebitoru's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hime Hyori got her self pregnant. How Sesshoumaru feel when he found out that true?

“Why you took me here? We must back to the other, must’n we?” Hime Hyori asked when Sesshoumaru took her to one cave which the hole though to the edge of cliff.

“Hebihito died” Sesshoumaru said while stare at the sunset “You must not follow me again, you’re free”

“But why? You still want to defeat Naraku, don’t you?”

“I can take it by myself. I don’t need you anymore. Better you back to your castle!”

If Sesshoumaru want to throw her go with made her broken heart, his effort will be in vain.

“I better to be used by you to hook Naraku up” Hime Hyori said honestly, she impossible doing that few days ago, she must be thankfull to Hebihito for that bad dream.

“You more save in your castle”

“I like to through the danger with you than stay at castle alone” Hime Hyori said while approached to Sesshoumaru slowly, she stare at Sesshoumaru’s strong back closely, she can’t imagine she must being alone in castle, live in emptiness “Don’t make that bad dream becomes true, Sesshoumaru” she whispered while lean her forehead to Sesshoumaru’s back.

Sesshoumaru felt silent but let Hime Hyori lean to him.

Hime Hyori looks harden herself before said with her heart beat so fast and her blue eyes glisten with tear which not flowed “Please Sesshoumaru, let me stand beside you forever”

“Hyori….” Sesshoumaru murmured her name and don’t now why he can’t refused that wish. After fighting and almost die, Sesshoumaru felt unwilling to let her go. He doesn’t like the bad feeling when saw Kagura died or Rin died. He don’t want to feel it anymore. His desire to touch Hime Hyori can’t be retain again.

 

***

 

“Are you thinking of her?” asked a cold voice.

He turned to that voice maker “Who are you?”

Naraku shown his self.

Hebitoru stand up and began recognized him “So you… a hanyo, Naraku?”

“Exactly”

“What do you want from me?”

“Are you thinking of that youkai woman?”

“I don’t understand what do you mean”

“Just admit it. I know everything about what you think and your feel”

Hebitoru’s eyes narrow suspiciously.

“I can help you to get that woman”

“Nani?”

“Hebihito died. Now, just Sesshoumaru. If you really want Hyori you must kill him and I can help you to realized that thing”

“I don’t need your help”

“Hmph! Really? With your power like now, you can’t defeat Sesshoumaru!”

“You!”

“How? Do you interested?”

Hebitoru looks thinking for awhile before said “Okay, how?”

 

***

 

 _Oh, gosh! My burden increases… not only Rin that I must protect but Hime Hyori too…No matter what I’m just a little youkai…. Where’s Sesshoumaru-Sama go exactly?_ Jaken moaned in his mind.

 _Ssst!_ There’s sound hiss of snake.

 _Impossible!_ Hime Hyori’s mind and stand up in alert.

Hebitoru show his self in front of her and bowed to her.

“Hebihito died, what do you want now?” Hime Hyori asked him coldly.

“I don’t care about his died and I never feel lost. He deserve it” Hebitoru said.

Hime Hyori stare at hime sharply and feel suspicious on him.

“I…” Hebitoru strengthen his self “I want you” he said honestly, the thing which he can’t do it several times ago when Hebihito still alive.

“Sassy you” Hime Hyori said looks offended.

“I just want to tell how I feel until this time”

“You same as like your master”

“Maybe, but the different is I don’t want to wait any longer”

“Even you can’t defeat me”

“Now I can. But I’m still offer if you want to go with me without complain”

“And my answer is always same. I don’t want to go anywhere and to be with whoever except Sesshoumaru”

“Don’t blame me if you took decision like that” Hebitoru began to attack her.

Hime Hyori survived with her barrier but cut by Hebitoru who was used the shikon shard.

“So, after Hebihito died, you turned to Naraku? You’re disgusting”

“Because he can makes me stronger than before!” he attack again.

Hime Hyori survived with her aura.

“Oh gosh!” Jaken looks panic. _If something bad happen with her, Sesshoumaru-Sama will kill me…._

 _Nani? Why I feel heavy to keep survive?My power, is this the limits?_ Hime Hyori’s mind.

 _Her power decreasing? Why?_ Hebitoru wondered in his self.

The clashed stop.

Hime Hyori fell down on the ground looks fatigue, try hard to keep her consciousness.

“Why Hime-Sama? Why don’t you attack me with your true power?” Hebitoru said.

Hime Hyori can’t answer. Her consciousness decrease until the last view in her eyes is the darkness.

 

***

 

“ _Gomenasai, Sesshoumaru-Sama_ ” Jaken said while bowed on the ground.

“Who did this?” Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

“Hebitoru, one of Hebihito’s subordinates”

“ _Nani?_?”

“Looks now he joined with Naraku because he has shikon shard and looks he interested on Hime-Sama too, like his master” Jaken explained nervously.

“Rin” Sesshoumaru called

“Yes?” Rin respond.

“Stay here”

“Haik” Rin obeyed.

“Jaken, we’re leaving”

“Haik, akh…” Jaken hold Sesshoumaru’s fluff in the right time before he was flying. _He looks so angry…._

 

***

 

“This is Naraku’s scent! And his bee!” Inuyasha said while run with his friends.

“Ehm” Kagome who carrying by Inuyasha’s back murmured agree “I can feel it too, there’s shikon shards”

“Shikon no tama almost perfet, so why Naraku broke it again?” Miroku wondered.

“Because he using the other youkai to help him” Inuyasha answered.

“Nani? Who?” Sango wondered.

“I can sense the snake’s scent”

“Snake demon?” Miroku guess.

“Not only that, I can sense Hime Hyori too”

“Owh, so Hyoshimaru’s daughter succeed catch by Naraku, right?” suddenly appear Myouga from Inuyasha’s hair.

“Since when you’re there, uncle Myouga?” Kagome asked him.

“I’ve just arrived. And I saw Sesshoumaru flies here too” Myouga tell them.

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome replay.

“Yes” Myouga nodded

“Looks it will be crowded in front of there” Shippou murmured.

“Is that Hebihito join to Naraku now? To catch Hime Hyori and take the crystal?” Sango guess.

“Impossible. Hebihito already died” Myouga said.

“Is that so?” Kagome asked again “How do you know?”

“Recently. Hebihito was the king of cobra demon, he was great daiyoukai too, of course that rumor can spread fastly” Myouga explained.

“Who did that?” Sango asked.

“I don’t know, looks a great daiyoukai too who did it” Myouga respond while scratch his head.

“If he died, so, who is this snake?” Shippou wondered.

“Better we hurry to find it out. Come one!” Inuyasha run faster and the other too.

 

***

 

Slowly Hime Hyori opened her eyes and found her body lean to the wall and bind by shining chain which lock her power. She was in the middle of the big palace hall, the light was so dim.

“You awake” Hebitoru suddenly appear in front of her.

“What Naraku want this time?”

“Eien no tama of course. Meantime, I don’t want anything. I just want you”

“Better you get out from my eyes” Hime Hyori throw him out with calm and dangerous voice.

“Don’t waste your energy to mad at me, Hime-Sama. Sesshoumaru can’t saved you this time. Meanwhile everything can happen now”

Hime Hyori frowns and be on alert.

“Hmph! I see you weaker than before” Hebitoru lift up Hime Hyori’s chin with his finger “What Sesshoumaru does to you? Is that because falling in love with him had makes you so weak?”

“Let me go” Hime Hyori said.

“That eyes….” Hebitoru sighed raptured “I always love that eyes” Hebitoru wants to kiss Hime Hyori.

Hime Hyori can’t use her power to make him throw up, don’t know because she was so weak or the chain was strong lock her power. She closed her eyes surrender when that sensation happened. _Deg!_ Something beat from her stomach. The voice like heart beat. The heart beat from her stomach was rhythm with her heart beat. The blue light aura shinning from Hime Hyori’s stomach and can throw Hebitoru up from her.

Hebitoru stand up hardly “W-w-what’s that? Did you do that? But impossible”

Hime Hyori felt surprised also, she didn’t do anything. Something inside her stomach did it. Slowly the comprehension entrance her brain. Her eyes glisten of tears, feel so amazed. There’s another life inside her body. Now she’s understand why she become so weak and that happen there’s nothing to do with her power.

“What happen? You impossible to did that!” Hebitoru shouted.

“Of course I impossible to did that. Your chain succeed bind my power” Hime Hyori respond calmly.

“Nani?” Hebitoru’s eyes stare at Hime Hyori’s stomace, still try to understand “No…” he groan, a comprehension looks on his face “That’s impossible…”

“Looks you start to understand” Hime Hyori said while smile full of satisfied.

“No! That’s impossible!”

“Now you understand why I become so weak…”

“No!”

“And you understand of course, what Sesshoumaru does to me”

“No!!!”

“The fetus from a great daiyoukai’s who strong and perfect can protect it self and the mother in the dangerous circumstances since the heart beat inside the womb. But why the light so strong like that, I don’t understand”

“No…” Hebitoru looks shocked “I can’t let it be… you may not bear his child!” Hebitoru attacks Hime Hyori’s stomach but the blue light aura shinning again and throw him out. He can’t touch Hime Hyori.

“Don’t waste your energy, Hebitoru”

But Hebitoru don’t give up. He stand up while put the shikon shard to his sword.

“Nani?” Hime Hyori frowns looks afraid. Hebitoru used shikon shard to his weapon to kill her baby and she don’t understand will the barrier from her baby can survived from shikon shard.

“Maybe it will hurt bit, but calm down Hime-Sama, I’ll not kill you. Everyting will be fast in one light drew. I’ll not hurting you”

Hime Hyori try to released her self, but she can’t be because her power sealed. Now, she helpless, there’s none can help her.

“Be ready, Hime-Sama!” Hebitoru began to attack her again with his sword.

The fetus made a barrier with the blue light aura but Hebitoru succeed made a kekai from shikon shard. He continue to strike and through the fetus’s barrier. His weapon will hurt Hime Hyori’s stomach.

 _Die you the dirty baby!_ Hebitoru cursed in his mind.

 _No!_ Hime Hyori shouted in her mind.

 _Ting!_ Sounds the clash of swords.

 _Nani?_ Hebitoru turned around and saw Sesshoumaru stop his move. His sharp eyes looks angry.

Sesshoumaru throw him up to the corner room.

Hebitoru succeed keep his balance.

Meantime Hime Hyori fainted in her relief.

“So, you came” Hebitoru said.

“Hmph!” Sesshoumaru who wrath attack him directly.

Hebitoru feel a little bit shock with his sudden attach but he can face it and handle it which he can’t do that several times ago. Clashed sword and sound the noisy voice around the hall until Sesshoumaru succeed hurt him in his arm.

“Is that the power from Naraku? And you so proud because of that?” Sesshoumaru taunted him.

“Everything I do for Hime-Sama!”

“Hmph!” Sesshoumaru released his attack but Hebitoru can dodge it.

“You have no right to get her!” Hebitoru shouted.

“Cih!” Sesshoumaru cursed.

Sesshoumaru wants to attack her before the wind scar of Inuyasha invade them. Sesshoumaru and Hebitoru can dodge it in the right time.

“Hmph! The little brother came to help the big brother!” Hebitoru moaned.

“Cih! So this is the snake who joined to Naraku!” Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru release his sudden attack again and the clashed ensued. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don’t want to yield each other. They want to defeat Hebitoru with their way.

“Oh looks, you’re so interested on me” Hebitoru taunted them while ward the attacks from them.

Sesshoumaru elbow Inuyasha once until made him throw up then get the chance to attack Hebitoru with his bakusaiga. Hebitoru can face that attack with his power. That attack clash in the air, the’re pushed their power to each other.

 _He’s so strong… but I’ll never give up for Hime-Sama…_ Hebitoru increase his power to pushed Sesshoumaru’s attack.

 _Hmph!_ Sesshoumaru snorted in his mind, laughed at Hebitoru’s stubborn and then he increase his power too.

 _Nani?_ Hebitoru slowly pushed back, continue back until throw up to the corner hall with weak body and envelop by black smoke.

“Your task is over, Hebitoru” sounds Naraku’s voice without his body. The shikon shard hovering up from Hebitoru’s body and catch by bee to back to their master. The palace began collapse. Hime Hyori who still bind in on the wall looks sank into the collapse.

 _Nani? Hyori?_ Sesshoumaru looks a little bit panic because he could not reach her in the right time.

The palace slowly gone and then all of them is outside the room, stand up above the ruins of the castle, between the cliffs. The big body of Naraku rise up there, the leg of his tarantulas bind that beautiful woman, Hime Hyori has got her consciousness but looks pain in the middle of Naraku’s tarantula which spiked sharply.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wants to attack him but Naraku threat them.

“One move and she died!” Naraku shouted while tightened his bind to Hime Hyori.

“Ukh…” sounds Hime Hyori grimace.

“You vermin, Naraku” Sesshoumaru moaned looks furious.

“Owh… what’s wrong Sesshoumaru? Looks you really care on her. Where’s your perfect heart as a great daiyoukai?” Naraku taunted him.

 _Tess.. tes…_ There’s a blue light aura weak shinning in Hime Hyori’s hand but she can’t released it, she’s too weak to do that. That light turn off again.

Naraku laughed “Why Hime-Sama? Wants to get your freedom? Go on. Is this the daughter of Hyoshimaru great daiyoukai? Even to released her self from my leg she can’t do that. You’re weaker than our last battle”

Kagome lift up her arrow in the silent, but Naraku can know that.

“One more, and she died!” Naraku threat.

Kagome lift down her arrow again.

“Now, eien no tama will be mine. So that I don’t need to broke shkino no tama to raise up the human form afterlife” one of Naraku’s leg move to Hime Hyori’s forehead, the place of Hime Hyori used it to hidden eien no tama.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and friends looks furious.

And then that sensation happen again.

 _Deg!_ Something beat from Hime Hyori’s stomach. That heartbeat always rhythim with Hime Hyori’s and Sesshoumaru’s.

_Deg! Deg!_

“Nani? What is this?” Naraku wondered.

 _Hyori?_ Sesshoumaru wondered the same question also.

 _Deg! Crashhh…_ The blue light aura shinning from Hime Hyori’s stomach. The bright light could thaw Naraku’s tarantula leg which bind her body.

 _That’s impossible!_ Myouge stunned too at that sensation.

“Bakusaiga!” Sesshoumaru roared, used that chance to attack Naraku’s face with his sword. Hime Hyori get her greedom, Sesshoumaru flies to reach her body and took her to the save cliff near Jaken.

“Meidou zangetsuha!” sounds Inuyasha roared too.

The Naraku’s legs began broken but not made him died.

“Stay here” Sesshoumaru said to Hime Hyori then flies again to the battle.

“Damn!” Inuyasha cursed, the meidou can’t swallowed Naraku.

“Huh! That Naraku just can hide inside his barrier” Shippou said felt bored.

Sesshoumaru released his sudden attach with his bakusaiga with enveloped by aura energy, theres a orb barrier in the edge of that attack, such like meteor.

The clashed ensued between Naraku’s barrier and Sesshoumaru’s barrier.

 _That’s… new attack from Sesshoumaru…_ Inuyasha’s mind.

 _Nani? What’s this?_ Naraku felt surprised also.

 _There’s a new energy in his bakusaiga and the energy stronger thatn before and now there’s a little barrier?_ Miroku’s mind.

Everyone waiting in afraid.

Sesshoumaru increase his power inside his attack and the two barrier broken in the same time, the aura and bakusaiga’s attack succeed touch Naraku. Naraku’s body melted but not made him give up. He began to attack from his red eyes shinning. That attack not for Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha but for Hime Hyori.

 _Nani?_ Sesshoumaru can’t guess that attack and he have no time to turned around.

“Nintonjou!” sounds Jaken yelled and that stick released big fire but can’t dispel Naraku’s attack “Nani? Oh no!”

When that attack almost touch Hime Hyori, suddenly don’t know where Hebitoru who had hard wounded appear and hold that attack with his body, the blood squirt around and he fell down on the ground.

“Cih! So silly!” Naraku cursed before turned to black typhoon.

Sesshoumaru attack him again with his new attack. His attack mixed to that black typhoon. Sounds Naraku moaned in pain before gone from them.

Slowly Hime Hyori stand up approached the hurt of Hebitoru and bowed near his body.

“Gomene… Hime-Sama….” He said so weak.

Hime Hyori didn’t say anything, just stare at him, but from her view there’s no angry and revenge. Hebitoru interpret that Hime Hyori had forgive him and then he can closed his eyes and rest in peace.

Sesshoumaru sheathe back his bakusaiga “We’re leaving” he said to Hime Hyori.

“Ehm” Hime Hyori obeyed him and approached him, Jaken follow her also.

They’re flies together.

Inuyasha and friends still stunned after they’re flies.

“So, Hime Hyori follow him?” Sango wondered.

Inuyasha sheathe back his sword while said “Cih! How dare he said that he don’t know anything and don’t want to protect something!”

Meantime Myouga only silent while thinking seriously about the sensation happened from Hime Hyori’s stomach.


	9. Dream & 11 Youkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nani? Pregnant? Don't be kidding! Byakuya laughed when heard that news. How come Sesshoumaru could being relationship with a woman till get the baby?
> 
> Naraku finally found what happened with Hime Hyori's stomach before. And what does he do if he knows that the baby is the envoy of peace?
> 
> Find out here!

 

“Are you sure about that, Myouga?” Totosai asked when Myouga visit him at his volcano and told what happened to Hime Hyori, they’re just talked two alone, looks very serious.

“I saw it by my self, Totosai” Myouga said.

“That sensation only happen to daiyoukai woman who pregnant daiyoukai baby. So, Hime Hyori pregnant now?”

“There’s no doubt”

“Is that Sesshoumaru’s?”

“Who else? Only Sesshoumaru who always be with her”

“Oh…” Totosai blinked “Unbelieveable”

“It’s more hard to believe that I never saw the protection light from daiyoukai fetus who strong like that”

“I think that’s not weird. Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori is great daiyoukai, the son and daughter of inugami great daiyoukai. That baby will inherited the power from the parents and the grandfathers”

“Really hard to believe Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori can being serious relationship and now will appear the grandson of Inutaishou-Sama and Hyoshimaru-Sama, I curious whether the baby will be great daiyoukai too?”

“Yeah, I feel the same. Just see later, Myouga”

 

***

 

“Uhm….” sounds Hime Hyori who lean in Sesshoumaru’s embrace began got her consciousness from her rest. That day late at night, Jaken, Rin and Ah Un has sleep well.

“Hyori…” Sesshoumaru called her name while hold her hand.

Hime Hyori stare at him, her light blue eyes looks clear glazed “Anata, there’s something I want to tell…”

“I know” Sesshoumaru said, he can guess what Hime Hyori wants to talk about.

“Nani?”

“Since I saw that light, I know it”

Hime Hyori lean again to Sesshoumaru “I was dream” she said.

“Yume?” Sesshoumaru repeated.

“Ehm” Hime Hyori nodded while remember her dream when she was sleep “I was flying with my true form. At that moment, the night sky just have a half moon and a star. That star spinning very fast. I was fly closely to find out, but what happen next I swallowed that star. That dream was different, very real” Hime Hyori touch her stomach which still flat, she feel that dream connected to her baby now. That star which she swallowed probably the baby inside her body now. Hime Hyori can geel something unusually from her baby. Something special since she know that she’s pregnant “The hearbeat very strong, I’m sure you can feel it too, Sesshoumaru, the heartbeat always same with yours and mine”

Sesshoumaru felt silent while thinking in his mind. _Whether that dream connected with message from chici o-ye?_

 _Sreek…_ suddenly there’s sounds behind the brush.

Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori stand up on alert. Jaken and Rin who awake hide behind Ah Un.

 _Sreeek…_ that sounds louder.

“Stand back” Sesshoumaru stand in front of Hime Hyori and all of them, ready with his bakusaiga.

Suddently there’s eleven shadows surround them. When Sesshoumaru wants to pulled out his sword, the eleven’s shadows landed and bowed to them. Looks they’re don’t want to attack.

“Please accept our respect, Sesshoumaru-Sama and Hime Hyori-Sama!” they are said in the same time.

Five from them are woman. Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrow in the darkness of the night when saw them all and recognize eight from them.

“I’m Hijiten (fire youkai)”

“I’m Seikoku (earth youkai)”

“I’m Mizume (water youkai)”

“I’m Kaorei (flower youkai)”

“We were Inutaishou-Sama’s subordinates, now we want to serve Sesshoumaru-Sama and Hime-Sama!” the four of them said together.

While Hime Hyori recognize the three of them.

One of the three represent the other said “I’m Ryokusa (plant youkai), Noriko (flute youkai) and Ogoekuki (big voice youkai), we were Hyoshimaru-Sama subordinates, now we want to protect Hime-Sama and serve Sesshoumaru-Sama” Ryokusa said.

“We are four panther youkais. We owe Sesshoumaru-Sama for our life, now we want to serve Sesshoumaru-Sama” Toran said represent Shunran, Shuran and Karan.

Suddenly Rei and Rui appear from behind of them in the same time with the white dogs and the panthers.

“Rei? Rui?” Hime Hyori called them.

Rei and Rui bowed “Respect to Sesshoumaru-Sama and Hime-Sama” they said together.

“You came with the other?” Hime Hyori asked.

Reu and Rui nodded.

“What does this mean?” Sesshoumaru asked sharply stare to them.

The eleven youkais stare each other. Looks confused who exactly to give an explain about their purpose.

“Hijiten” finally Sesshoumaru pointed.

Hijiten took a deep breathe before speaks “Sesshoumaru-Sama, we all gather here because we want to be unite to help you protect Hime-Sama”

“Protect me?” Hime Hyori wondered.

Sesshoumaru still silent waitiong for next explain.

Hijiten continue “In the same night, the seven of we who were Inutaishou-Sama and Hyoshimaru-Sama’s subordinates were have same dream. We were dream about night sky with half moon and one star which very bright. The star suddenly spinning very fast before fell down on the earth.

“We have asked about the dream’s mean to youkai Shisuru. He said that dream was not ordinary dream, there’s something special will be born but Shisuru wasn’t explain further about that…”

Sesshoumaru frowns still don’t understand.

“In the next night” Hijiten continue “Me, Seikoku, Mizume and Kaori was dream that Inutaishou-Sama ordered us to protect Hime-Sama”

“We were dream also “ Ryokusa said represent Noriko and Ogoekuki “Hyoshimaru-Sama ordered us to protect Hime-Sama”

“And four of us as panther youkai, although we were not Inutaishou-Sama or Hyoshimaru-Sama subordinates and we were not dream anything but we since long time ago try hard to find Sesshoumaru-Sama who saved our lives. We were agree decided to serve and being faith to Sesshoumaru-Sama forever” Toran said and her three siblings nodded agreement.

“We all met in the middle way to find Hime-Sama” Hijiten explain again “And then we feel the light when Hime-Sama in dangerous so that finally we can arrived here found Sesshoumaru-Sama and Hime-Sama”

“We beg to Sesshoumaru-Sama let us unite help you to protect Hime-Sama” Ryokusa said “We all ready to accept the order from you”

“Right, Sesshoumaru-Sama” Kaori added “We heard that hanyo of Naraku wants to catch Hime-Sama. We begging you let us protect the baby, the grandson of inugami great daiyoukais who ever lived in this world”

“How can I trust you all?” Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

The eleven youkais crane their left arm and pulled out their weapon. In the same time they scratch their left arm, the blood flowed hard.

“This is our prove, Sesshoumaru-Sama. We swear give our loyalty to Sesshoumaru-Sama and Hime-Sama, if there’s one of us betraying deliberately, we will have poor die in your sword bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru-Sama” Hijiten said firmly full of willpower and the other nodded.

“Please let us to help, Sesshoumaru-Sama! We ready to die for you and Hime-Sama!” the eleven of them said in the same time.

Hime Hyori stunned, everyone do that thing for her and her baby. But she let Sesshoumaru make his decision. That youkai man had a high pride, she doubt Sesshoumaru will accept their offered. But the Sesshoumaru’s next words made her so surprise.

“Fine, now listen to my order” Sesshoumaru said full of calculation.

The castles built. They made several big castles. They made high labyrinth which can mislead and full of trapped which filled by the power of eleven youkai. The trees arrange so that can moved by itself to mislead the creatures who wants to attack. The white dogs and panthers roam to be on alert everytime. The strong barrier built from the crystal of eien no tama which made altar of purification. The eleven youkai on duty and rolling around the kekai, added and thicken the kekai’s protect power everytime. The castle built so awesome. There’s full of flowers and there’s a waterfall. Noriko play her flute in several times. The eleven youkai use their power to made a beautiful heaven in this world.

 

***

 

“You came again, Naraku. I saw you had heavy wound because of Sesshoumaru’s new attack” Mayokutsu welcomed him.

Naraku appear from the darkness and stare at him sharply “I always can heal from my wound fastly, Mayokutsu” he said arrogantly.

“Is there question to me, Naraku?”

“You saw it, didn’t you Mayokutsu? From your sky eyes. I don’t understand what happened to Hime Hyori was, there’s something beat from her stomach”

“You hanyo, of course you don’t understand” Mayokutsu taunted.

“Nani?”

“The fetus from the great daiyoukai couples had a power to protect itself and it mother since the heartbeat from the first time. It will spread the protect light everytime the baby and the mother in dangerous. That is what happened to Hime Hyori was”

“Nani? The fetus? Do you mean that Hyori is pregnant now?”

“Yes, that’s only one which can explain about that light”

“Hyori pregnant? Is that Sesshoumaru’s?”

“There’s no doubt. Only Sesshoumaru who beside her till this time, right?”

Suddenly Naraku remember something “Hold on. That prediction….. Whether the envoy of peace is the baby inside Hyori now?”

“Nani? How can you guess that?”

“As sowing the seeds Sesshoumaru is very strong and arrogant, and as the womb Hyori elegant and wise. I think everything is appropriate. The baby from them will be the greatest daiyoukai in this world, the grandson of the greatest inugami daiyoukai”

Mayokutsu chuckled “I confess that you really the greatest hanyo, Naraku. Your guess its true. The baby inside Hime Hyori now is a son the envoy of peace who be destined later he is the only one who can destroy you forever. He will be born when in the night sky has a half moon and there’s no stars except one which very bright. He had crystal peace in his heart (heiwa no tama). The crystal peace the only thing which can destroy both of eien no tama and shikon no tama forever”

“Crystal peace?”

“Cyrstal peace inside his heart can purify shikon no tama and eien no tama. He later also who can make the line to separate the youkai’s life and the human’s life so that they can’t disturb each other”

“Damn! Why don’t you tell this before?!” Naraku mad at him looks wrath “I can intercept everything from begin. Now that baby already inside Hyori’s body now!”

“Honestly, I’ve just saw it. I ever told you, right? Like there’s none intercept your appear so that none too can intercept your die. When you visited me before the sky didn’t show me everything like today. If the crystal appear, it just waiting until the shikon no tama and eien no tama gone. That crystal only can touch by the people who wise and had noble heart. The dirty creature like you will never touch it, it can attack you, that crystal can’t stained by the darkness”

“I must destroy that crystal”

“That crystal only can destroyed if it combined with the shikon no tama and eien no tama, the three of them will be gone in the same time. And the one only can do that is Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori’s baby”

“Damn! Isn’t there the other way?”

“I remained you. No matter how hard you try to kill the baby, it useless. The baby still will be born and there’s so many yokai will protect him. Even when we stand here, Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori had built a big castles and always increasing the protection to saved their baby. They hide inside the strong barrier and the eleven youkai always on alert around the barrier”

“Nani? So, they had got that far?”

“And you can’t find them”

“The castles and eleven youkai?! Hmph, this is unlike Sesshoumaru’s style. He never like hide and coward like this before!”

“The condition is different now and pushed him to built the strong protection to saved the baby”

“Cih! Hyori is very great because she can made herself more meaning to Sesshoumaru and take that cursed inside her body! I was too despise her! I was too despise them all!” Naraku looks so furious.

“I never thought that you can scared like this. You had said that your destiny in your hand and you so arrogant about that”

“I never thought that his appear will be so fast like this! And from the youkai who never I suspect before! Who will ever think that Sesshoumaru could had a compassion feeling for a youkai woman and get baby boy from her?! His daiyoukai blood is perfect and he should never had that feeling which usually inside humans heart!”

“Well, no matter what he is a youkai man and Hime Hyori is a youkai woman, and their father respect each other, to that’s normal if can be happen. If Inutaishou the great dog of daiyoukai can falling in love with a human so that’s Sesshoumaru will not far away from him. Deep inside his heart, Sesshoumaru don’t want to regret twice when he felt lost your incarnation, Kagura, when she died”

“Very funny!” Naraku cursed.

“I’ve told everthing I know, now it’s up to you”

“Where are they now?”

“Nani?”

“I want to know where aret they now? Their son may not born in this world!”

“I don’t know and if I know I don’t want to tell you”

“Nani? Why?”

“That’s my destiny”

“I don’t understand what do you mean”

“I explained there’s so many creature will protect that baby even when he still don’t know that he is special”

“Don’t said that you are one of them?”

Mayokutsu fell silent for awhile before said “Perhaps I am. Honestly, I very impatient for the baby born. I sick because of your darkness in this world. And I’m so happy when I had saw that destiny, your die Naraku!”

“Damn you, Mayokutsu!”

“You will never killed him! That’s fate…”

 _Crashhh_ Naraku scratch Mayokutu’s neck with his sword from his arm. Mayokutsu’s head apart from his body, he died.

“I’ll prove it, Mayokutsu. My destiny in my hand and I’ll kill their son!”

 

***

 

Sounds Byakuya giggled “Nani? Pregnant? Don’t be kidding!”

“I’m serious, Byakuya” Naraku said.

“Hm…. Unbelieveable that Sesshoumaru can built serious relationship with Hime Hyori…” Byakuya murmured while propped his chin.

“And which harderst to believe, the baby inside her body is a son, the envoy of peace”

“Nani? Envoy of peace like that prediction?”

Then Naraku tell everything about Mayokutsu’s words.

“Owh… really hard to believe… There’s so many surprise, huh? From Hime Hyori pregnant the envoy of peace until the hidden castle? Really unlike Sesshoumaru’s style. Looks his daiyoukai’s heart not perfect again” Byakuya said after Naraku explained.

“During this time I chase Hyori for that crystal, but I never thought that her appear will bring a curse. Everything happen so suddenly and unprediction, I must more be on alert and careful”

“How you can find them, Naraku? Remember their protection looks so strong”

“Mimisenri”


	10. Dream Comes True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for long pending update for the Chapter 10 because of busy to made another fanfic about Shinichi and Shiho hehehe....
> 
> This chapter tell about Naraku's rebelion to bastion which Sesshoumaru and his force built to protect Hime Hyori and the baby. Suddenly in the middle of war, the baby wants to came out... How can Sesshoumaru through this mess situation?
> 
> Just check this out! Hope you enjoy it! ^^

_Wuzz…._ Sounds voice of wind and kimono.

Hime Hyori who had stomach which bigger everyday, stand in the edge of cliff turn to voice maker.

“Why you walks away from the castle silently?” Sesshoumaru asked her sharply. A little worried which appear before when he woke up and can’t found Hime Hyori beside him was gone.

“I just want to find the wind” Hime Hyori respond.

“Don’t do that again, we still in dangerous”

“Ehm… _gomene_ … moreover wherever I go, I’ll never through the kekkai line”

Diaphanous

 

“Hei Hijiten” called Seikoku

“Ehm?” Hijiten turn to him

“Don’t you feel as the son of Inutaishou-Sama, Sesshoumaru-Sama is too cold?” asked Seikoku

“Why suddenly you said like that?”

“Just look at that” Seikoku pointed at the cliff where Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori stand each other “As I remember, Inutaishou-Sama never act cold like that to Joo Shizue-Sama and especially Izayoi-Sama”

Hijiten stare at that couple from far away “Oh yes…”

 

“What’s wrong?” Sesshoumaru asked Hime Hyori “What are you thinking now?”

“ _Kaze…._ ” Hime Hyori murmured

“ _Nani_?”

“There’s something that I want to know since long time ago” Hime Hyori said.

“Ehm?” Sesshoumaru frowns

“Kagura… What’s she like in your eyes?”

Sesshoumaru who can’t guess Hime Hyori will ask about that said “She was a youkai, one of Naraku’s incarnation who want to get the freedom”

“But indirectly, she was who make you got the Meidou Zangetsuha, right?”

“Yes, and if that’s true, what do you want to do?”

“I….”

“I thought after all of this, you’ll never ask about that”

“Do you mind I ask about her?”

Sesshoumaru walks to the edge of the cliff, backs on her “I don’t like to be doubted”

Hime Hyori stunned, she never guess Sesshoumaru can be honest like this, something which Hime Hyori sure that he never did before.

“Meantime I’ll never ask about how many youkai outside there who have feelings for you” Sesshoumaru continued coldly.

“Is that makes you uncomfortable?”

“If you understand, must you ask that?”

Hime Hyori approached him and hold his shoulder from behind while said softly and full of regret “I’m sorry” she whispered “I never know that things makes you uncomfortable, I’m also less of sensitive, I’m sorry”

Sesshoumaru hold the soft hand which touch his shoulder while turn over to her “I just don’t want to be regret again, Hyori”

Hime Hyori stare at him with glisten of tears in her blue eyes “I understand…. I understand that….” Then hug him.

Don’t know who start it first, but both of them move almost together follow their instinctive to bite the lips each other, very enjoy and live it.

 

 

“Looks you wrong, Seikoku” Hijiten said with red face when he saw the romantic scene across them “Sesshoumaru-Sama not so cold about that”

“Yeah, it seems so” Seikoku respond with the face same red too.

 

***

 

That figure with long ear appear from dirty lake.

“Naraku…I’ve heard your came from far away” Mimisenri welcomed him.

“Mimisenri, can you tell me where is the castle that Sesshoumaru build to protect Hime Hyori?” Naraku asked him.

“Looks you hard to find them, right?” Mimisenri quipped

“I need the information now!” Naraku pushed him impatiently.

“Okay, give me a moment” Mimisenri said then gone into the dirty lake.

 

***

The weather in that day was cloudy but there’s no rain. Noriko stop her flute play because today Hime Hyori wants to play her lute alone. The beautiful voice will be make relax whoever heard it.

 _Deg!_ The youkai baby strong beats again, the light blue appear in the same time with his heartbeat before the light gone again.

Hime Hyori forced to stop her play in the middle, looks a little bit pain.

“Are you okay, Hime-Sama?” Noriko asked her.

“Ehm, _daijobu_ ” Hime Hyori answered

“The baby is so strong, even we can feel the heartbeat too” Kaori said

“Correct, usually the youkai baby only shown the light everytime in dangerous but this baby shown the light in several times. I’ve just seen something like this now” Noriko said.

“The baby growth stronger everyday, he can makes me tired to compensate him” Hime Hyori said while stroke her stomach fondly.

“Looks your baby so special, Hime-Sama. One day he will be a strong daiyoukai like his father or grandfather” Kaori said.

“Ehm” Hime Hyori nodded.

“Better you don’t play the lute again, Hime-Sama. We will accompany you to your room. You must rest” Noriko beg her.

“Where’s Sesshoumaru” Hime Hyori asked.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama only check the condition around as usual, he must have feel the heartbeat too. I’m sure he will be back to meet you, Hime-Sama” Kaori explained.

“I see” Hime Hyori respond and let the two bodyguard accompany her to her room.

 

 

Indeed Sesshoumaru always can feel the baby’s heartbeat everywhere he was, include when he was in his throne in main lobby of castle faced two woman panther youkai who had report to him.

“Why don’t you guard the princess?” Sesshoumaru asked them. Indeed he assign four youkai woman, Noriko, Kaori, Karan and Shunran to always guard himegami wherever she go although still in the barrier.

“There’s something we want to tell, Sesshoumaru-Sama” Karan began speak.

“ _Nani_?”

“We afraid about Hime-Sama” Shunran said “Her condition weaker everyday”

Sesshoumaru frowns, he feel the same.

“We look Hime-Sama always fatigue even just for compensate the baby’s heartbeat. Hime-Sama is a great daiyoukai, her power higher than all of us, eleven youkais. We feel there’s something wrong, Sesshoumaru-Sama. Even a pregnant human woman is not weak like that. We worried about Hime-Sama will be hard to bear the baby if her power continues to weaken like this” Karan explained.

Even long time before Hime Hyori pregnant, Sesshoumaru has feeling there’s something wrong. He had asked it once, but Hime Hyori don’t want to tell the truth. Looks this time he must making sure again.

“I’ll meet her, continue your guard” Sesshoumaru ordered while walks away.

“Haik” Shunran and Karan respond together.

 

 

Noriko and Kaori bowed before get out to give Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori more privacy. Hime Hyori sat down on the white futon. Her outer kimono was removed, she just wear inner kimono with white colour. The light blue colour of her hair decomposes beautiful behind of her, althought without fan accessories doesn’t eliminate her charm as a princess.

“Anata…” called Hime Hyori softly when she looks his arrival.

Sesshoumaru approached her and sat beside her “ _Daijobuka, Hyori_?” he asked.

Hime Hyori nodded while give a soft smile “Ehm, _daijobu_ ” she whispered while lean her body to Sesshoumaru’s embrace.

“You looks tired”

“Because the baby growth stronger everyday” Hime Hyori said with sparke eyes full of happiness “The time almost come, I really impatient to see the baby’s face”

“Hyori..” Sesshoumaru called her wants began to ask

“Ehm?” Hime Hyori look at him.

But the question never speak out from his mouth.

“What’s wrong Sesshoumaru? Looks you want to say something” Hime Hyori asked him curiously.

Sesshoumaru fell silent. Although looks weak, Hime Hyori still looks happy because of the baby. He don’t know how to ask about her power without make her worried.

“What’s wrong Anata?” Hime Hyori began afraid “Is that about Naraku? Whether he succeed know this place? Akh…” she grimace

 _Deg!_ The baby kick her again, the hearbeat strong than before.

“Hyori!”

“I’m okay” Hime Hyori said while stare at Sesshoumaru again “Anata…”

“It’s nothing, Hyori” Sesshoumaru said “We still safe”

“Really?”

“Just rest, Hyori” Sesshoumaru said, don’t want to discuss it again.

“Uhm” Hime Hyori nodded obey him while lean her body again to Sesshoumaru and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru decided not to ask it, but he increase his alert about Hime Hyori’s condition.

 

***

 

The figure appear again from the dirty lake.

“Are you succed found their palace?” Naraku asked impatiently.

“I’ve heard it” Mimisenri said mysteriously.

Naraku wait for his next.

“From far away I heard their presence in the middle of big castle. The castle protect by eien no tama’s strongest barrier and there’s eleven strong youkai guard around the castle everytime. There’s so many white dogs and panthers around the castle and two little servant who serve the himegami every moment”

“Where’s the castle exactly?”

“Under Yoshihiko’s mountain” Mimisenri said

“Under Yoshihiko’s mountain?”

“Yes, in the forest deep”

Naraku chukled “Wait for my visit, Sesshoumaru”

 

***

 

“We looks there’s one or two little youkais hovering above this barrier” Ogoekuki report to Sesshoumaru.

That day was at midnight, Sesshoumaru has gathering eleven youkais and twins servant in the main lobby of castle at his throne. They’re gathered inside the darkness because don’t want to make Hime Hyori awake. The sound of big rain and thunder sank their conversation. Sesshoumaru has feel it too, the little youkais movement above their barrier, but looks from their act, they still don’t know about the real location of their castle and Sesshoumaru tried to make them never know.

“Continue to thicken the wall barrier. Increase the power” Sesshoumaru ordered eleven youkais

“Haik” eleven youkais respond together

“You’re may not make any movement without my order, a little bit movement Naraku could know it”

“Sesshoumaru-Sama, must we tell Hime-Sama about this condition so that Hime-Sama can be more alert?” Hijiten asked.

“I disagree” Karan said to him “Hime-Sama is weak now, she may not stress in this time”

“But…” Hijiten want to protest.

“I don’t want Hime-Sama know this case” Sesshoumaru said sharply “Increase your alert without make her suspicious”

“Oh okay, Sesshoumaru-Sama” Hijiten obeyed.

Then Sesshoumaru turn to the four youkai woman who guard Hime Hyori “From now on, don’t let Hime-Sama walk out from the castle, I don’t want she look the Naraku’s incarnation at the sky”

“Fine, Sesshoumaru-Sama” four youkai woman respond together.

“But, Sesshoumaru-Sama” Rei began to speak “How we stop Hime-Sama if she want to walk out from the castle without make her her suspicious?” she asked. The twins servant of Hime Hyori who had serve Hime Hyori long time ago know the difficulties later about the soft princess but still stubborn.

“That would be my problem. I will observe her directly now” Sesshoumaru said firmly, now he will tightened the protection for Hime Hyori and deprive her freedom to get out from the castle although still inside the barrier.

The twins servant nodded understand. If there’s someone who Hime Hyori scare and obey is only Sesshoumaru.

“Now, back to your positions” Sesshoumaru said.

The eleven youkais and twins servant bowed to him before walks away.

After the eleven youkais and twins servant gone, Sesshoumaru sat down on his throne. He pensive in the darkness, sank inside the sound of big rain outside the castle.

 _Naraku… is that he succeed found this place? How?_ Sesshoumaru’s mind.

 _Protect her, Sesshoumaru…_ There’s sound of InuTaishou inside his mind.

 _Is that this case which father’s means about?_ Sesshoumaru’s mind.

He wondered in his mind, whether all of this because of eien no tama? But looks not that simple. Then he remember about the dream of seven youkai and Shisuru’s interpretation. Or maybe the baby inside Hime Hyori now, his breed is special youkai? Special? Of course, the continuer of great daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru who bear from the daughter of Hyoshimaru very special. Naraku must know about that don’t know how. Maybe he realize it when the baby save it mother from Naraku’s grip. He knows Hime Hyori pregnant and know how special their breed. After failed absorb his power and Hime Hyori’s power, now that hanyo wants to absorb their baby who will be the prefect daiyoukai baby. Hime Hyori is weak now, and this is a good time to attack her to get eien no tama. Sesshoumaru will never let that chance to Naraku.

Suddenly the torches in the lobby lined turn on broken his mind. Sesshoumaru turn over. Hime Hyori who just did it.

“What are you doing here?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

“I’ve just awake and can’t found you, so that’s why I find you here” Hime Hyori said while walks approached him and sat beside him in the same throne.

“What’s wrong, Anata? Hime Hyori asked him “You sat down in the darkness alone, is there something that you thinking about?”

Sesshoumaru fell silent, he don’t want Hime Hyori know the possibilities that Naraku succeed track their place.

“Is that about Naraku?”

Sesshoumaru still silent when Naraku’s name appear.

“Anata, what’s you hide from me?” Hime Hyori continue asked him, looks afraid.

“ _Nandemo_ ” Sesshoumaru respond.

Hime Hyori looks still don’t believe it.

“ _Nandemonai!_ ” Sesshoumaru said it firmly while stand up.

“Anata?”

“I’ll take you back to your room” Sesshoumaru said with voice don’t want to be debate again.

“ _Hai…_ ” Hime Hyori bowed obeyed.

 _Deg!_ Hime Hyori has just stand up when the baby kick her again. She staggered limp.

“Hyori!” Sesshoumaru hold her and made her sat down again on the throne softly.

“I’m okay” Hime Hyori said slowly.

“Rest Hyori”

Hime Hyori nodded and let Sesshoumaru carrying her body to bring her back to her room.

***

“Without Kagome and Inuyasha I’m feel bored” Shippou moaned lazily “I wondered what will Kagome bring this time?” He imagined while licking his lips.

“What are you thinking, Kaede-Sama?” Miroku asked when he looks Kaede-Sama just silent.

“I just wondered until when this condition should be like this. Outside there Naraku never stop build his power. Meantime whe still stuck like this. This terror, when will be ended?” Kaede sighed.

Everyone felt silent.

“Is there someone can defeat Naraku in this world? He’s very strong. Everytime Inuyasha get stronger, he will be more. Must there’s someone who could kill him forever, but who?” Kaede said

Suddenly Kaede stand up and go outside the room to find the wind, the other follow her too.

“It’s weird” Shippou said while pointed at the night sky “Tonight there’s just one star above there”

“Oh yeah” Sango stare at the sky felt weird too, at the night sky there’s half moon but there’s no stars spread, just only one star which very bright.

Kaede stare at the night sky.

“Eh, the star is spin!” Shippou yelled.

The bright star began to spin and slowly fell down on the earth don’t know where.

Don’t know why Kaede felt there’s something come.

 

***

“Look! The shooting star!” one of innocent boy from the village pointed at the sky full of spirit.

Everyone in the village look at the night sky.

“Owh that’s true” one of the old man said “Lets we pray”

And everyone closed their eyes while pray in the heart. Their wish are the same althought without deal.

_Hope Naraku’s terror will be ended soon…_

***

“Look at that!” Hijiten pointed at the night sky

The six youkai stare at the night sky together.

“One shooting star, same as like our dream” Ryoukusa said stunned

“Maybe Hime-Sama will be bear tonight” Ogoekuki murmured

“I hope not now” Toran said seriously

“ _Nani? Naze_?” Ogoekuki interrupt

Toran pointed at the other side of night sky, everyone follow her direction, there’s so many little youkai began come and gathered above the barrier.

“It’s impossible” Mizume stunned

“Are they success found this place?” Seikoku wondered

“It seems so, they not again fly without direction, but still stay hovering above us” Hijiten said.

“What should we do now?” Toran asked

“I’m sure Sesshoumaru-Sama had know this, his power stronger than us” Ogoekuki said.

“Sessoumaru-Sama always with Hime-Sama now and four youkai woman still there too. I’m sure Hime-Sama will be fine” Seikoku said.

“We must not be careless, their number is not small, better we prepare for the battle” Hijiten give order.

“Could they destroy the barrier?” Toran asked.

“Just prepare for the worst possibly. Come on we make formation!” Hijiten yelled.

“Haik!” The six youkai obeyed.

 

***

“Is that the mark?” Byakuya look at the shooting star.

“Now!” Naraku ordered

The little youkais group began to entrance the palace but refused by the strong barrier of eien no tama till they broken.

Byakuya release his attack with his sword which been implanted the shikon shards. The two barrier fight each other, one barrier wants to attack, the other barrier still survive. Byakuya added his power before finally he throw up until few meters.

“I can’t be” Byakuya said wheezing “This kekkai more powerfull than usual”

“Hmph… is that so?” Naraku pulled out the shikon shard from Byakuya’s sword to himself and make it one with his until almost perfect being one ball “Bigger is better. I must not despise them…” Naraku murmured.

“But that’s not perfect yet”

“Shikon no tama more aggressive, this is should be success” Naraku summon up his power and his mean aura while hovering to the air. His hakureizan barrier bigger more and more, the trees at the forest flying crush.

 _You will look my true power, accept this, Sesshoumaru!_ Naraku cursed in his mind while added his power. The battle this time forced him to use his best power which never used to Inuyasha and the other who below him. He never want waste his power to such vain thing. But for his throne now, he willing to be bother.

Naraku released his attack with crashing his the biggest hakureizan which he ever made it to the barrier of eien no tama. The two barrier spinning made bold fog and destroyed one quarter of forest. Naraku waiting full of passion.

PRANG!!! BUMMM!!! There’s big explosion between the two barriers. The barrier of Yoshihiko Palace succeed destroyed. The little youkais entrance to attack inside the palace.

“Nani?” Hime Hyori who stand up at the bridge of terrace palace felt shocked when she saw the little youkais want to attack her.

Sesshoumaru stand in front of her while pulled out his bakusaiga. The four youkai woman being ready too.

“Take Hime-Sama leave!” Sesshoumaru ordered them.

The four youkai woman not take long time to obey it. They bring Hime Hyori fly away from that bridge.

Sesshoumaru swang that youkais group with his one swing only.

The seven youkai already too in their position to stop little youkais entrance the palace more deep.

 _Crash!_ Noriko, Kaori, Karan and Shunran crush the youkais but their number never ended. Suddenly there’s another group attack from the air.

“Nani?!” Noriko looks angry.

The youkais group swoop down to them.

Hime Hyori build the barrier to protect them.

 _No, It mayn’t!_ Karan yelled in his mind.

 _Dug!_ And it seems so, the baby inside Hime Hyori’s stomach began to protest and his kick never ended. The barrier is gone and Hime Hyori fell down looks pain.

“Hime-Sama!” The four youkai woman help her

“It’s time” Hime Hyori whispered, she can feel this shaking is different than usual. _Why? Why he wants to came out in this time?_ Hime Hyori’s mind still survive from her pain.

 _Crash!_ Noriko and the three youkai woman destroy the little youkais again but the number still increasing. They stuck there can’t move to take Hime Hyori to the safe place.

Siiing!

The seven other youkai appear through the little youkais and then Sesshoumaru appear too. He scratch several youkais in one time, approached Hime Hyori and get her to his carrying in one jump to take her back to her room at the other palace. Four youkai woman and the twins servant follow him meantime the rest still continue to intercept the attack from little youkais.

“Akh! Sesshoumaru-Sama!” Jaken and Rin yelled together when they saw their master and follow him too.

Sesshoumaru bring Hime Hyori entrance a wide room meantime the rest still alert and monitoring around the castle. The seven youkai still fighting to made the Naraku’s demon far away from that castle.

Slowly and carefully Sesshoumaru put Hime Hyori lie down on the white futon while still embrace her.

“H-how… they com..e in?” Hime Hyori grins looks pain

“I don’t know” Sesshoumaru respond cold and somber.

Hime Hyori grimace looks more paint while gripping Sesshoumaru’s shoulder strongly “Why…m-must.. n-now?”

“Hold on, Hyori” Sesshoumaru beg her while squeeze Hime Hyori’s hand which grip his shoulder to make her strong.

There’s sound explosion outside there.

“Their number… i-increasing…” looks Hime Hyori more stressed

“I’ll stop them”

“No!” Hime Hyori gripping more strong “Don’t go…. I n-need you…”

“Four youkai will help you here”

“I’m afraid… I c-can’t throught this…. Don’t go…” the tears flowed from the light blue eyes of Himegami.

Maybe this is first time for Hime Hyori, even in the middle of her pain, she saw Sesshoumaru stare at her fondly. She don’t refused when Sesshoumaru take a little time to touch her cheek and reach her lips which she welcome it full of thirsty. That was a kiss to make it calm.

“You will through it” Sesshoumaru whispered on Hime Hyori’s face

“Come… back.. soon…” Hime Hyori beg him and succeed be appeased when her body propped fully on the white futon.

 

***

“What should we do now, Sesshoumaru-Sama?” Kaori asked him when she look he get out from Hime Hyori’s room.

“I will make a barrier from tenseiga, don’t get out from this castle!” he ordered then stare at the four youkai woman and the twins servant “Help Hime-Sama with everything that she needed”

“Haik!” four youkai woman and twins servant respond together then entrance Hime Hyori’s room.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama?” Jaken called him so scary.

“You and Rin stay here” Sesshoumaru said

“Haik!” Jaken and Rin respond together

“Becareful Sesshoumaru-Sama!” Rin said

Sesshoumaru get out from that castle. He jumped to below part from the castle which more hidden and began to drew his tenseiga.

_Lend me your strength, Tenseiga!_

Sesshoumaru stick the edge sword to the ground deeply. A barrier appear envelop the castle which there’s Hime Hyori’s room. He step out from the barrier and entrance to the battle, even he don’t want to stand far away from Hime Hyori.

 _Nani? A barrier?_ Naraku murmured in his mind when he look his demon destroy when they crash with the barrier. _This is the different barrier…. This is not from the eien no tama…_

“Naraku” Byakuya called him

“Do you found that crystal and himegami?”

Byakuya shook his head “Looks the crystal and the princess is inside the castle part with protect by that barrier”

 _Damn!_ Naraku cursed in his mind.

“What should we do now?” Byakuya asked

“Find that barrier source and crush it!” he ordered

“Haik!” Byakuya began to fly around the castle.

 

 

Sesshoumaru jumped in front of Naraku.

“I’m your opponent” he said coldly.

“Hmph!” Naraku dismissive snort “The arrogant Sesshoumaru, who think will hiding behind eleven youkai” he taunted.

Without care about his words, Sesshoumaru draw his bakusaiga “Die, Naraku!”

“Since when you become coward, Sesshoumaru!” Naraku attack him with his hakureizan.

Sesshoumaru redirecting his attack “I’m fed up dealt with you!” he attack him with his bakusaiga.

“Cih!” Naraku survive and attack him back.

 

“Come on Hime-Sama, stronger!” Noriko cheer up himegami.

“I… can’t” Hime Hyori whispered very panting. All of her body felt sick, the worst sick which ever she feel during her life.

There’s explosion outside there.

“Don’t think about war outside there, Hime-Sama. Just trust it to Sesshoumaru-Sama and the other. Just thinking about this baby” Kaori said to her softly.

“Come on Hime-Sama. We try again. Concentrate!” Noriko demand her.

Hime Hyori struggling again inside her suffer.

 

Byakuya landed to below part of the castle and through to aisles of the castle inside. He smile full of satisfied when he found the thing that he search.

“Hmph…. So that tenseiga, the source of the barrier…” but next second his face turn into panic “But how to pull that?”

Suddenly there’s an idea inside his mind.

 

Scream and that cries finally broken and could stop it the war in the middle of castle for awhile. There’s a beautiful light appear and shining the castle which there’s Hime Hyori and the baby inside, that light shining almost half of the forest, the peace light and warm.

 _Hyori…_ Sesshoumaru said in his mind, realized that Hime Hyori already succeed bear their baby.

Naraku stunned because of that surprise. Slowly the reality hit him. That envoy of peace already born in this world. The envoy who bring the crystal peace in his heart.

 _I can’t let it be!_ He cursed in his mind and began to attack Sesshoumaru again.

“You look scared, Naraku” Sesshoumaru taunted him in the right part. “What you scared about exactly?”

“Hmph! Don’t be silly!” Naraku attack him again.

 

 

“I want to see him” Hime Hyori said looks fatigue.

Noriko put the baby who had just born and had been cleaned to Hime Hyori’s side carefully.

“Congrats Hime-Sama, he is the daiyoukai handsome baby like his father” Noriko said to her.

Although fatigue but that’s not intercept Hime Hyori to be happy when she look at the baby. The daiyoukai baby boy. Her son with Sesshoumaru. Just stare at the his innocent face, she didn’t realized about war outside there.

Suddenly Kaori stand up from her seat.

“Where do you want to go, Kaori?” Noriko ask her.

“Just want to check the outside” Kaori respond.

“But Sesshoumaru-Sama warn us to stay here” Noriko remind her firmly.

“Just want to check for awhile around and will not through the barrier” Kaori said stubborn, her view looks blank but there’s none realized it because Kaori back on them.

“But…” Noriko wants to call but Kaori already left the room. _Strange… what happen with her?_ Noriko’s mind don’t understand, she want to after her but she remember about Sesshoumaru’s ordered to stay to protect Hime Hyori and the baby.

Kaori move like there’s someone direct her. She fly to below part of the castle where there’s tenseiga. In front of her, Sesshoumaru wait for her.

“Pull that tenseiga, Kaori!” Sesshoumaru ordered her

“Nani?” Kaori respond with blank eyes

“Pull that tenseiga so that I can entrance the castle to see Hyori and our baby”

“But, you in the middle of war, don’t you?”

“The war is ended, I succeed defeat Naraku, don’t you realized it”

“Okay, if that’s so”

“Pull that sword now, Kaori!”

“Haik!”

Kaori walks approached the tenseiga, hold it and began to pull it from the ground.

Zrrr…. There’s resistance from tenseiga.

“Pull that now!” Sesshoumaru’s incarnation push her.

Kaori pull it stronger. Slowy the sword move and began lighter until she succeed pull it completedly.

The barrier was gone.

Sesshoumaru and his force feeling shocked.

 _Nani? Who dare to do that!_ Sesshoumaru mind angrily. He left his fight with Naraku.

“You can’t just go like that, Sesshoumaru!” Naraku yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond him and move back very fast to the castle which Hime Hyori and the baby inside.

Naraku wants to after him but stop by seven youkai.

“We are your opponent!” Hijiten yelled to him.

“Cih!” Naraku cursed.

 

 

In the same time Kaori wake up from her blank. But before she realized what happen and completedly understand, Byakuya attack her and stab to her heart directly. Her life ended.

 _Brakk!_ There’s sound of door broken.

All of them in the room very surprised with his came. Rin hiding to the corner room, Rei and Rui took position to protect Hime Hyori and the baby meantime Noriki, Karan and Shunran stands proudly to face Byakuya.

 _Don’t kill Hyori… Just hurt her…_ Byakuya remember about Naraku’s message. _Actually Hyori’s power become weak everyday and her control to Eien no Tama will be ended soon because she was saved Sesshoumaru’s life with almost all her power. If you kill her, tenseiga can return her life with full power before she saved Sesshoumaru. I have other way to make her suffer. Her physic will be fatigue after bear that baby and I have something good to make her life trapped between life and death even tenseiga can not saved her…_

“Don’t stop me if you don’t want to die” Byakuya ultimate them

“Untill we die we will never let you touch Hime-Sama and her baby” Noriko said to him firmly.

“As you wish!” Byakuya attack them.

The fight was fierce before finally Byakuya succeed throw the three woman youkai to the corner of the room and lose their consciousness.

“Hmph!” Byakuya snorted “Their power only like that?”

He began walks approached Hime Hyoi who try to be protected by two little servant. She hug the baby full of protected.

 _Dug!_ Rei and Rui throw up until hit the wall behind.

“Just go!” Hime Hyori furious.

“Don’t waste your energy, Hime-Sama” Byakuya said to her coldly, remember about his revenge because Hime Hyori ever defeat him once.

 _Crash!_ Hime Hyori’s blood split around.

“Hime-Sama!” Rei and Rui yelled panicly looks shocked but there’s nothing they can do.

There’s deep puncture rip Hime Hyori’s chest.

Byakuya took the baby.

“Hmm…. I really like blood…” said Byakuya looks happy seeing Hime Hyori lying bloodied under him. “More bleeding and you will looks more charming Hime-Sama…” Byakuya lift up his lance one more time above Hime Hyori’s body.

_Ting!_

“Nani?” Byakuya shocked seeing his lance already brook by someone so fastly.

Byakuya jumped back.

“Hmph! Sesshoumaru!” Byakuya snord without respect.

“Hand over the baby” Sesshoumaru said coldly

“Just take it if you can” Byakuya attack him before gone.

Sesshoumaru deflected his attack and want to chase him before Rei called him panicly and stop his step.

Hime Hyori who full of blood almost lost her consciousness.

“Hyori!” Sesshoumaru approached her and reach her body to his embrace.

“C-cha—se… him…” Hime Hyori said haltingly before vomiting blood on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder and lost her consciousness fully.

“Hyori!” _Damn Byakuya!_ Sesshoumaru tightened his hug to Hime Hyori full of protect. Looks angry and wrath with Byakuya did on her. He trapped in that condition and forced to choose stay with Hime Hyori and hoping that his forces can chase Byakuya who kidnap their baby.


	11. Wind Guidance

 

“There’s no trail at all, we really hard to find them” Hijiten report to Sesshoumaru in lobby palace. Outside the palace there’s white dogs and panthers roam to stand by while get rid of the debris palace because of war last night.

“We’ll still try, My Lord” Ryokusa said.

“Don’t you can feel where they are?” Mizume asked remember about the sense of smell Sesshoumaru very sharp.

“I can’t sense anything about Naraku” Sesshoumaru said coldly, disappointed about his own self.

“Naraku already prepare for this was very good including relieve his scent” Ogoekuki said angrily.

“Sesshoumaru-Sama” there’s little voice call him in panicly. Rui has just entered the lobby and face Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turn to her.

“Hime-Sama…” Rui can’t express her words.

“Nani?”

After ordered the youkais to find Naraku again. Sesshoumaru walks to Hime Hyori’s room. Rei who are keeping Hime Hyori since she was unconscious now face difficulties when Hime Hyori wants to stand up.

“Hyori!” Sesshoumaru hold her hands to keep her stay on the futon.

Rei and Rui get out from the room.

“Did you find him?” Hime Hyori asked him.

“The ten youkais still finding them”

Hime Hyori try to get out from her futon.

Sesshoumaru still keep her “What are you doing?”

“I want to find him, ukh…” she grimace while touch her chest.

“You have not recovered”

“I don’t care!” Hime Hyori still stubborn

“And I’ll never let you go!” Sesshoumaru said firmly and force her to stay back on the futon.

“I’ve just bear him, I don’t want something bad happen to him” Hime Hyori cries on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder. “Why he did this?” she moaned “He already took the crystal, so why they took our baby too?”

In Sesshoumaru’s heart thought that his guess is true. Beside eien no tama, Naraku also wants to absorb their baby which is the full daiyoukai baby.

“Name….” Hime Hyori whispered when succeed handle her self to keep calm down.

“Nani?”

“I wan to hear his name, Anata”

Sesshoumaru being silent for awhile before said “Hirayoshi”

“Hirayoshi” Hime Hyoir repeat “I love it” then she buried her face again to Sesshoumaru’s shoulder “I want him, I really want to carrying him, Anata” she murmured, furious thinking of her son in Naraku’s hand.

“We will find him, Hyori”

 

***

Naraku smile full of satisfied when Byakuya handed over the crystal, Eien No Tama.

“Fortunately Sesshoumaru was priority his Hime than the baby, so that I still have time to took the crystal before gone” Byakuya explained “ But why that light unshining?”

“This crystal can’t be function for awhile, at least one year because of fighting with shikon no tama. We just need to be patient for awhile before combine them” Naraku chukled.

“Hmph I see” then Byakuya turn into the baby in Kana’s carrying “Why don’t we kill him directly?”

“It’s hard for me to confess that I can’t touch him everytime I try to kill him”

“Nani?”

“The peace crystal always react to the mean thing to protect him”

“Whereas he just useless baby”

“So then, what should we do now, Naraku?”

“I’ve got an good ide. The interesting way to kill him”

“Is that so? How?”

“Inuyasha”

Byakuya frowns before finally he understand and smile.

 

***

“When you seeing them?” Sango asked to one of citizen on the village.

“It’s about two days ago” said villagers.

“Where they gone?”

“There” villagers pointed to the dark mountain.

“What was they doing here?” Miroku asked too.

“I don’t know. We just seeing there’s a little girl with silver hair walks at that night while carring something. Maybe she was just through but weird after her sightings, the plants and crops were died. That little girls looks strange”

“What kind of thing that she was carrying it?”

“I’m not sure, but it like a baby”

“Baby?” Inuyasha and the other said together

“Inuyasha, whether Naraku hide something again inside a baby?” Miroku wondered.

“I don’t know, lets we check” Inuyasha said to them.

 

***

“Sesshoumaru-Sama” Hijiten bowed to Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru turn to him, waiting his report.

“We found there’s strange wind”

“Wind?”

“There’s wind which different than usually. Looks like that wind is life and wants to guide us to somewhere. Maybe that wind wants to show us where’s Hirayoshi-Sama”

Sesshoumaru turn around and approached on of big window of palace. It’s true, there’s wind which breathe sakura’s crown, rolling in front of him like wants to invite him to go somewhere. This wind different than usually and he knows well that this wind blow everytime to marks there’s another youkai woman who already passed away.

 _Kagura….Whether she wants to help me from there?_ Sesshoumaru’s mind.

“What should we do now, My Lord?” Hijiten asked him.

“We follow that wind” Sesshoumaru ordered.

When they have been prepared to go, suddenly Hime Hyori appear from inside palace together with two little servant approached them, already wear her complete kimono.

“Let me follow you” Hime Hyori said.

“You have not recovered, Hyori” Sesshoumaru said to her, cold as usual.

“I’m fine”

“You stay at your place with three youkai women!” Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Hime Hyori kneeling to him, all of ten youkais and two little servant together follow her kneeling to Sesshoumaru as respect for her “Please let me go, Anata. I can’t stay here all the time”

Sesshoumaru who still not touched althought Hime Hyori, ten youkais and two servent kneeling to him said “Stay at your place, Hyori. I can’t let you fight”

“I’ll not fight even one if that you worry about, I promise. But let me go with you”

“Kneeling and persuade me here only wasting time, Hyori”

“If so, let me go now”

“You’re on my way”

“But Hirayoshi needs me, Anata. If you succeed got him, he will on your way also. So that’s why he needs me, please” Hime Hyori said miserably with glisten of tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru who still stay with his founding turn into Karan and Noriko “Take Hime-Sama back to her room!” he ordered.

“Anata….” There’s tears flow in Hime Hyori’s cheek.

Noriko and Karan glanced each other before finally Noriko help Hime Hyori persuade Sesshoumaru with said “We beg you, Sesshoumaru-Sama. Let Hime-Sama go, in here we are not sure will be safe also, Naraku and his subordinates can chase us here, three power of us not enough if compare to ten power including your own power, Sesshoumaru-Sama”

Karan also said “Right, Sesshoumaru-Sama. We can help Hime-Sama to fly. We promise we always be Hime-Sama’s side and not let her to fight”

Nine another youkais also said together “We also ready to protect Hime-Sama with our life!”

Seeing their founding Sesshoumaru turn around back on them arrogantly, give up although still disagree “Do as you wish” he said carelessly.

 

***

“Damn! What is this?!” cursed Inuyasha when he saw the rows of dark hills.

“Indeed, Naraku will do everything to protect the baby who save his heart” Miroku said seriously.

“Are we really needs to go inside?” Shippou asked shivering.

“Seems so” Miroku respond while look faraway to the dark hills

“Come on” Inuyasha jumped inside the forest.

The other follow him.

 

***

 

“Akh!” Hime Hyori bowed in the grass while touch her chest.

“Are you okay, Hime-Sama?” Noriko asked her, looks worry.

“Don’t force yourself, Hime-Sama. Your wound not heal yet” Karan said to her.

“Why don’t you heal yourself with your aura, Hime-Sama?” Shunran asked her.

Hime Hyori looks sad “Actually there’s something with you don’t know, even Sesshoumaru”

“ _Doushita Hime-Sama?_ ” Noriko wondered.

“This time it’s not the right time to tell it. Better we go after the other and I don’t want Sesshoumaru know what makes our too late”

“Okay, better we fly slowly Hime-Sama” Noriko said wisely.

“Ehm” Hime Hyori agreed.

 

***

“Inuyasha, don’t you think we go inside too easy?” Miroku asked, he felt that rows of dark hills not as difficult as they were think before. “You must remember everytime we entering Naraku’s nest, don’t you?”

“Of course I remember” Inuyasha respond “The poison smoke around him, kekkai and traps in Hakurei which I’ll never forget it”

“So, why he must do this thing right now? Whether he accidently to hook us entrance here? He hope we come?” Sango wondered also.

“We must go deeplt to know further” Inuyasha replied.

They continue enter the forest more deeper. There’s small youkai which no meaning disturb them sometimes. Saimyoushou follow them, even looks guide them to go somewhere.

Then they arrived into wide meadow between dark forest. There’s white figure flies inside her kekkai. Her eyes was blank. She carrying something in her cherst, something like a baby.

“Don’t come closer” Kanna said with daydream voice.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword “So, that’s the baby who save Naraku’s heart” he attacked with his kaze no kizu.

But suddenly Byakuya broke that attack.

“Is not that easy if you want to destroy Naraku’s baby” Byakuya attacked them back.

Inuyasha broke that attack.

Byakuya opened his jug and release so many little black snakes. from inside. Inuyasha and the other tried hard to dodge from that little black snakes.

“Cih! Damn!” Inuyasha cursed.

Byakuya reach the baby roughly from Kanna with one hand.

“So, you want this baby?” Byakuya stare at them full of passion. “Just try if you can defeat him!” and he throw out the baby to the air.

 _That’s Naraku’s heart_ … Inuyasha release his Bakuryuha to the baby.

 _Take this!_ Kagome release her arrow too.

 _It’s weird… why he throw out the baby like that?_ Miroku suspicious.

Byakuya smile full of satisfied. _Die the envoy of peace!_

 _Got you!_ Inuyasha yelled in his mind when his bakuryuha and Kagome’s arrow already combined and will touch the baby a little bit more.

Dan before all of that attacks hit him, suddenly the baby’s body enveloped by silver light which protect him, the same light which appear in palace when was he just born. And in the same time, there’s a blue light slide like a meteor catch him, rolled in the air dodge from the double attack, the blue light protect him.

“Nani?” Byakuya shock.

The blue light landed smoothly in the grass.

Inuyasha and the other gasp.

_Sesshoumaru?!!_

_How he know this place?_ Byakya’s mind panicly.

There’s sound of baby’s cries.

Sesshoumaru stare at the baby to make sure he is okay. He startled when he got that the baby’s face similar like him. This is the first time for him to carrying and look Hirayoshi’s face and he felt the weird closeness.

 _My son Hirayoshi…._ He said in his mind and he also felt that he must protect him no matter what.

 _The baby cries? As I remember, Naraku’s baby never cries…_ Kagome’s mind.

“Cih! That bastart Sesshou….” When Inuyasha want’s to attack again, Kagome and Miroku stop him.

“That’s not Naraku’s baby” Kagome tell him “Naraku’s devil baby never cry”

“And since begin I feel weird. I never feel there’s bad aura from the baby and Byakuya will not throw up Naraku’s baby like that to attack by us”

Inuyasha fell silent then murmured “Yeah right. So, who is the owner of the baby? And what his relationship with Sesshoumaru?”

“Or maybe that’s Sesshoumaru’s baby?” guess Sango.

“Yes that’s right” sounds Myouga answered from Inuyasha’s hair.

“Uncle Myouga?” Inuyasha stare at him, don’t understand.

“Do you remember some time ago when Hime Hyori was succeed released her self from Naraku’s hand?” Myouga asked them.

“I remember, there’s light from Hime Hyori’s stomach” Kagome said.

“That light only appear from embryo which the parents are same daiyoukai” Myouga explain.

“So, at that time Hime-Hyori was pregnant?” Shippou asked, looks unbelieveable.

“Yes, and the baby is the son of Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori-Sama, the grandchild of Inutaishou-Sama and Hyoshimaru-Sama”

“It’s hard to believe” Miroku said stunned.

Suddenly there’s sound Naraku’s chuckled and he appear in the middle of them in the air, inside his kekkai as usual.

“Hard to guess you can found this place so fast, Sesshoumaru. Just a little bit more…” Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru stare at him sharply “You vermin!” he sigh dangerously.

 _This is chance…_ “Just die with the baby!” Naraku release his big hakureizan to attack Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru hold that attack with his bakusaiga. But because he still carrying Hirayoshi, he can’t move freely to attack him back.

Naraku knows that situation and increasing his power to push him.

 _Damn!_ Sesshoumaru cursed in his mind knows Naraku accidentally use that chance. Even he was dragged backwards some meters while Hirayoshi still crying in his embrace becaust uncomfortable with bad aura from Naraku’s attack.

 _Can’t continue like this…._ Sesshoumaru flies rolled in the air while attack Naraku back, and deflect Naraku’s attack to the other direction.

“That’s them!” Noriko pointed from the air “Sesshoumaru-Sama fighting with Naraku”

“Looks Sesshoumaru-Sama already got Hirayoshi-Sama!” Shunran also said.

 _Weird… why so crowded?_ Hime Hyori’s mind “Better we go there soon. Sesshoumaru can’t move freely if he carrying Hirayoshi like that”

Four of them landed on the grass smoothly. The seventh another landed also and ready to fight with Naraku. Hime Hyori take Hirayoshi from Sesshoumaru. Inside his mother embrace, Hirayoshi feel comfort and stop crying.

“Oh gosh!” Myouga stunned, the other too.

“Wait, they are four panther youkais, right? And now they are Sesshoumaru’s knights?” Kagome stare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugs “Maybe the feel owe to Sesshoumaru when he was return their life with tenseiga”

“Some of them I know, Inuyasha-Sama. They are your father subordinates!” Myouga said.

“Nani?” Inuyasha blinked.

“How they gathered here?” Shippou stunned saw the ten of them. The advanced guard of Sesshoumaru and Hime Hyori.

“Maybe they gathered to protect Hime Hyori?” Sango wondered also.

“Hmph! Very touched, the reunion of family” Naraku mock them “This better so that I can destroy you all in one time!” he attack again but ten youkais broke it.

 _Actually what happens here? Why since begin Naraku very hard to attack Sesshoumaru?_ Kagome’s mind.

The sky at that night brightly because of their fighting. Then Naraku’s attack next directo to Hime Hyori and Hirayoshi. Sesshoumaru take them dodge it in the shape of light rolled in the air and landed back to the ground smoothly when the tens youkais already broke the attack.

“We will see, until when you can dodge it!” Naraku attack again mercilessly.

Sesshoumaru standing in front of Hime Hyori who still hug Hirayoshi. He ready with his bakusaiga. The ten youkais standing around Hime Hyori. When the hakureizan come, Sesshoumaru rotate his bakusaiga so fast, to hold and being shield from that attack.

Naraku continuing attack, everytime he increase the power, Sesshoumaru rotate the bakusaiga more faster.

 _That’s how could he rotate that sword full of confident like that? To survive from hakureizan??_ Byakuya’s mind feel amazed.

 _Sesshoumaru… his technic more greater…._ Inuyasha’s mind. _Is that because of that Hime and the baby?_

Tired and bored, Naraku stop his attack.

Sesshoumaru swang his sword to relieve the rest of hakureizan. His way to did that looks like he relieve the water.

Naraku who actualy felt surprised with that technic still stubborn. “Hmph I admit that you really more greater, Sesshoumaru. But still, you have not choice. You must hand over the baby”

“Impudent! Actually what do you want to do, Naraku? You already got that crystal. Then, whether you really stressed with your weakness so that you still want to absorb the daiyoukai baby?” Sesshoumar said coldly, his eyes look at Naraku with dangerous view.

Naraku mean chuckled “You just have two choice, Sesshoumaru. Your baby or your hime?”

“Nani?”

“Akh!” suddenly there’s sound from Hime Hyori who grimace while touch her chest.

Karan and Shunran approached her and catched her in the right time before fell on the ground, Noriko catch Hirayoshi also in the right time before fell to the ground because of release from Hime Hyori’s hand.

“Hime-Sama!” there’s called from ten youkais panicly.

Hirayoshi began crying again.

Inuyasha and the other gasp.

Naraku chuckled happily “How Hime-Sama? My new poison which can effect for daiyoukai especially weak daiyoukai like you. The poison which I can control anytime. No more longer I will make you trap between life and death. While your control to eien no tama decreased or maybe totally lose?”

 _Dug!_ Naraku can control Hime Hyori’s heart, grip it and make her vomiting blood.

“Hime-Sama!” Noriko called her so worry when Hime Hyori almost lost her consciousness.

“Even your heal aura no more longer right? You will never can heal another even you never can heal yourself” Naraku laughed more happy.

“Damn you, Naraku!” Sesshoumaru growl angrily.

“Are you already choose, Sesshoumaru? Your hime or your baby?”

“You will never can threat me, Naraku!” Sesshoumaru attack Naraku, but not to make him suffer. He just want distract Naraku’s attention for awhile, make bold smoke. When the smoke gone, Sesshoumaru, Hime Hyori and ten youkasi already gone.

“Now, its time!” Inuyasha attack Naraku with his bakuryuha.

“Hmph! I’m not interested in you at all!” Naraku go with Kanna and Byakuya, want to chase Sesshoumaru.

“Damn! He’s gone!” Inuyasha cursed.

“Come on, go after them, Inuyasha-Sama!” Myouga yelled while repeatedly jumped.

“Weird, Its not like you as usual. You never interested in fighting, right?” Inuyasha stare at him confusedly.

“Naraku, he want the baby. The grandchild of Inutaishou-Sama, your nephew, Inuyasha-Sama!”

“Heh! I never see Sesshoumaru as my brother so that I will never see his son as my nephew!” Inuyasha mad.

“But, Inuyasha-Sama! It’s not like Sesshoumaru-Sama’s style let the ten youkais help him. Remember that he is arrogant. If he did it, put bodyguard to Hime Hyori-Sama, it’s meant the situation is very dangerous. You must chase Naraku, Inuyasha-Sama. He want to after Sesshoumaru-Sama! You must help him!”

“Right Inuyasha” Kagome added “You saw the last situation, Hime Hyori got hurt and the baby always cry. Sesshoumaru must be inconvenience with that and I really don’t understand, I never see Naraku attack crazily like that. He looks really want to kill Sesshoumaru’s baby. That’s weird, isn’t he?”

“Fine. I will go after them. But not to help them, I just want to destroy Naraku” Inuyasha said it.

“Yeah, up to you” Myouga respond.


End file.
